Lucky Guy
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Kisah perjuangan hidup Choi Siwon sang Lucky guy untuk bangkit dari kematian dengan bantuan Sang Dewi, Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja manis yang jahil. PS: WonKyu Fanfic and GS for Kyuhyun.
1. Prolog

**LUCKY GUY**

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Asli deh WonKyu itu milik WonKyuShipper bersama, FF inipun milik para Reader yang menyukainya tapi ceritanya berasal dari imajinasi Author.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis manis yang jahil. Tanpa mereka sadari solusi masalah yang mereka tangani itu ada begitu dekat dengan mereka tapi berdampak sangat besar bagi hubungan mereka.

**Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.**

**Prolog**

Choi Siwon is Lucky Guy. Tak ada yang meragukan itu. Kenapa begitu? Author yang baik hati ini akan menjelaskan beberapa poin tertinggi yang menyebabkan Siwon berhak mendapat julukan LG :

Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan tak tertandingi. Orang butapun bahkan tak bisa menyangkalnya. Matanya hitam sekelam langit malam namun indah bagai sinar bintang, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya luar biasa seksi dan enak dinikmati(ehem!). tak lupa kulitnya yang kecoklatan menambah kesal gentle dalam auranya.

Tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan. 6 kotak di perutnya terpahat sempurna. Otot-otot yang menggelembung di lengannya begitu menggugah selera(uhuk). Type atletis yang paling enak dipeluk siapa saja.

Pewaris tunggal Perusahan Hyundai. Karena dia anak tunggal otomatis dialah yang akan memimpin Perusaan Terbesar di Korea itu kelak. Tak terbantahkan dia sangat kaya, bahkan terlalu kaya untuk ukuran remaja karena ayahnya memberi uang jajan lebih banyak dari pendapatan perkapita Negara(wow).

Dilihat dari tubuh atletis nan menawannya, dia adalah atlit terbaik dalam bidang basket, altetik, tekwondo, renang(ups), tennis dan semua olahraga. Semua klub basket mengincarnya. Semua lomba lari dimenangkannya. Bahkan semua jagoan tekwondo kalah telak darinya.

Jika biasanya orang tampan berotak tumpul, maka dia berhasil mematahkan anggapan itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan otak cerdasnya di sekolah. Dia sang peringkat pertama yang bisa menjawab soal ujian matematika dengan 50 soal dalam waktu 10 menit(wah).

Semua yang dimilikinya harusnya mampu membuatnya sombong dan angkuh. Tapi Tuhan malah memberinya sifat-sifat terpuji. Dia ramah pada semua orang, rajin membantu, sopan pada siapa saja, taat beribadah dan lain sebagainya. Orang-orang bahkan menjulukinya 'Sang Anak Tuhan'(love it) dan 'Malaikat Kebaikan'.

Lihatkan betapa beruntungnya Choi Siwon. Tapi seperti banyak anggapan orang, Tuhan Maha Adil. Setelah rentetan keberuntungan memenuhi kehidupannya, saat ini dia pertama kali mengalami kesialan. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kesialan satu-satunya dalam hidup Choi Siwon, yakni MATI MUDA.

Well, walau secara tehnis dia belum mati. Oke-oke biar tidak membingungkan mari kita FlashBack kejadian seminggu lalu yang menjadi kesialan pertama Choi Siwon.

Malam itu langit sama sekali tak berbintang. Siwon yang baru kembali dari panti asuhan yang dibangun eommanya sebelum meninggal. Dia selalu kesana sebulan sekali untuk membantu banyak hal. Sebuah mobil porche hijau yang dikendarai laki-laki mabuk melaju kencang berlawan arah dengan Hyundai silver Siwon, berusaha menghindari kecelakaan Siwon membanting setir kekanan. Ironisnya disitulah lautan. Setelah menabrak pembatas jalan mobilnya terjun bebas ke lautan luas. Sedang pemabuk kurang ajar itu berhasil kabur.

Korea dibuat heboh atas kecelakaan penerus silsilah Keluarga Choi itu. Semua pihak membantu pencarian dan penyelamatan. Setelah usaha keras, tubuh Siwon ditemukan dalam keadaan sangat parah. Jantungnya sempat tidak berdetak. Nafasnya sempat berhenti, bahkan dokter sudah mengumumkan waktu kematiannya saat keajaiban terjadi. Walau pelan jantungnya berdetak kembali. Walau lemah nadinya berdenyut kembali. Namun sayang, tubuhnya seolah tak kuat menahan rohnya disana. Dokter memvonisnya koma.

Seperti yang tadi dikatakan. Rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan itu memang terjadi secara harfiah. Terhitung sudah seminggu roh Choi Siwon terlantar tak tahu harus mencari bantuan dimana. Saat jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak, dia bertemu dengan almarhumah Ibunya. Sang ibu memberinya petunjuk agar dia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dan hidup seperti biasanya.

_"Hanya satu orang yang bisa menolongmu Wonnie. Temukan seorang gadis yang bisa melihatmu, bisa mendengarmu dan bisa menyentuhmu. Dialah yang akan menjadi dewi yang bisa membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu. Dan cepatlah temukan dia. Waktumu tidak banyak chagi. Jika terlambat, dengan terpaksa eomma akan menjemputmu pergi bersama eomma. Eomma tak ingin itu terjadi. Hidupmu masih panjang Wonnie, jadi temukanlah dia dan kembalilah hidup"_

Sepanjang minggu roh Siwon mencoba mencari orang yang bisa melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungannya belum kembali. Di sore yang lumayan dingin (tapi dia tak bisa merasakannya) ini dia termenung di atap SM Hospital mencoba membuka kejeniusannya menyusun rencana menemukan dewinya. Di duduk di tembok dengan kaki-kaki renjangnya berayun di angkasa. Dia sempat berpikir apa yang terjadi kalau dia lompat dari atap? Dia tak akan matikan? Toh dia hanya roh. Tapi otak cerdasnya tak mengijinkan dia berbuat konyol.

"Kau dimana sih dewi" dia berkata pelan. Dia mengingat-ingat perkataan eommanya. Saking shocknya, dia lupa bertanya kapan kira-kira batas waktunya, lalu adakah petunjuk tempat si dewi biasanya nongkrong "Akkhhh!" dengan geram dan frustasi dia menjabak rambut hitamnya yang halus dan tebal.

"JANGAN!" Erangan frustasi Siwon terpotong oleh teriakan histeris seseorang dibelakangnya.

Refkeks Siwon menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja tinggi melotot ke arahnya. Kesan pertama yang di dapat Siwon ketika beradu pandang dengan yeoja itu adalah manis dan imut. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, Siwon bisa melihat rambut bergelobang sepinggang gadis itu berwarna cokelat kayu berkibar-kibar diterpa angin, iris sewarna lelehan cokelat di matanya menatap Siwon dengan padangan terbelalak, hidung mancungnya merah karena kedinginan begitu juga pipi chubbynya, bibirnya semerah cherry dan penuh seperti buah plum, tubuh langsingnya tertutup jaket tebal dan pakaian rumah sakit. Siwon terpana melihatnya. Tidak pernah dia temui seorangpun yang lebih indah dari orang itu.

Gadis itu mendekat pelan-pelan "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi bunuh diri hanya akan menambah masalah bukannya menyelesaikan masalah. Mungkin kau akan lega ketika mati, tapi cobalah pikirkan orang yang kau tinggalkan. Mereka akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan"

Siwon masih terpesona. Suara gadis itu merdu dan selembut sutra. Membuainya dalam kenyamanan aneh yang tak pernah dia rasakan. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon melompat turun dan mendekati yeoja berwajah polos bak malaikat itu "Kau bicara denganku?"

Ekspresi kelegaan terpancar dari paras cantik sang yeoja tapi mendengar pertanyaan yang aneh –menurutnya- membuatnya bingung "Tentu saja aku bicara denganmu, memangnya kau pikir aku bicara dengan tembok?"

"Tapi…" Siwon kini mengalami gangguan di otaknya. Dia sulit mengatur kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Apa gadis itu sebegitu membuatnya terpesona? "Kau bisa melihatku?"  
"Maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi aku tidak buta jadi aku bisa melihatmu atau kau sekarang pakai jubah Harry Potter sehingga aku seharusnya tidak bisa melihatmu?" Berbeda dari wajahnya yang bak malaikat kata-kata gadis itu setajam panah iblis.

Siwon menggeleng-geleng seperti orang sakau. Otaknya malah terasa berkarat. Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa apa yang dicarinya kini ada di depan mata "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tuan, sepertinya Anda salah rumah sakit karena setahuku di rumah sakit ini tidak ada bangsal untuk orang sakit jiwa" rupanya kesabaran yeoja manis itu hampir habis.

"Tapi aku hantu" jawab Siwon.

Jawaban itu membuat sang gadis tertawa. Tawanya yang merdu seperti lonceng pernikahan membuat Siwon kembali menelan ludah. Sungguh, dia sudah sangat terpesona sampai rasanya dia tidak punya lagi rasa terpesona untuk hal lainnya di dunia ini selain untuk gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau hantu berarti aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu" gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan Siwon. Seperti kesetrum, Siwon menatap tangannaya yang kini digenggam gadis itu "Ommo, tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa kau seharian disini tanpa jaket?" Gadis itu melihat Siwon yang memang hanya mengenakan kaus panjang tipis berleher V berwarna abu-abu dan celana jins hitam panjang, pakaian ketika dia kecelakaan. Karena kasihan, gadis itu meniup-niup tangan Siwon berusaha menghangatkannya. Sungguh aneh. Selama ini Siwon tak pernah merasakan sensasi apapun. Tapi sekarang dia bisa merasakan panasnya hembusan nafas yeoja itu. Hangat, nyaman dan damai.

Kini Siwon menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah menemukan dewi-nya. Penolong yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke tubuhnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Siwon memeluk gadis dewi-nya. Menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh sang gadis.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?" sang yeoja yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja bertubuh dingin itu.

"Kumohon, biarkan begini untuk sementara. Aku kedinginan" Siwon berkata dalam pelukan eratnya.

Sang gadis berhenti meronta. Dia merasakan tubuh laki-laki itu sedingin es. Pasti dia sangat butuh kehangatan sekarang.

Entah berapa lama tapi rasanya lama sekali, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata caramel gadis itu "Gomawo" bisiknya sambil terseyum manis.

Sontak wajah sang gadis yang memerah karena kedinginan lebih memerah lagi "Cheonmaneyo"

"Aku sungguh terbantu. Kau pasti dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menolongku. Aku sudah tidak sabar berhenti jadi hantu"

"Kalau begitu bertentilah main hantu-hantuan" jawab yeoja manis itu.

Siwon tertawa pelan "Kau masih tidak percaya aku hantu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak punya indra keenam bagaimana aku bisa melihant hantu" sang gadis berkata yakin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar hantu atau lebih tepatnya roh" Siwon mencoba meyakinkan yeoja keras kepala itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelepon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Salah satu pasien mereka pasti kabur" yeoja itu memberi senyum prihatinnya.

"Aduuh bagaimana sih cara membuatmu percaya padaku?" Siwon sudah habis akal meyakinkan yeoja di depannya.

Belum sempat gadis itu memberikan jawabannya, terdengar suara pintu atap terbuka dengan keras lalu munculnya seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tua dari Siwon berambut hitam lurus sebahu tapi sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Chullie eonni" panggil gadis itu pada sosok gadis yang baru datang.

"Kau disini rupanya Kyunnie. Aku hampir saja menelepon polisi untuk mencarimu. Dokter bilang kau sudah boleh pulang besok, jadi sekarang kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan terakhir" jelas gadis yang dipanggil Chullie eonni itu sambil berjalan mendekati gadis berambut cokelat itu "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini sendirian"

Sang gadis menatap Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian bergantian menatap eonni-nya "Aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama seorang namja"

"Namja mana?" Chullie mengedarkan pandangan mencari namja yang ada disana tapi yang dilihatnya hanya adik perempuannya yang sendirian.

"Ayolah eonni berhenti bercanda. Di berdiri tepat disebelahku" jawab sang gadis bingung dengan sikap kakaknya.

Chullie menatap sebelah adiknya yang kosong "Kurasa kau perlu istirahat lebih. Asmamu sepertinya lebih parah dari dugaanku"

Yeoja tinggi bermata caramel itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal "Eonni! Tolong berhenti bercanda. Ini tidak lucu. Hey katakana sesuatu" gadis itu menoleh ke arah Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan tangan berniat menyentuh lengan Chullie tapi sayangnya tembus. Sang yeoja menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan mulut menganga.

Masih dengan senyuman maut andalahnya Siwon berkata santai "Aku kan sudah bilang aku ini hantu oh maksutku roh dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Choi Siwon"

**Ini bukan FF baru, Cuma FF lama yang pingin Author share di FFN ini.**

**If you like it, please review**

**Anin :3**


	2. Chapter 1, 2

**LUCKY GUY**

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : Asli deh WonKyu itu milik WonKyuShipper bersama, FF inipun milik para Reader yang menyukainya tapi ceritanya berasal dari imajinasi Author.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis manis yang jahil. Tanpa mereka sadari solusi masalah yang mereka tangani itu ada begitu dekat dengan mereka tapi berdampak sangat besar bagi hubungan mereka.

**Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.**

**Chapter 1**

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa darinya selain wajahnya yang manis dan imut, suaranya yang merdu, otaknya yang sangat cerdas sehingga mampu lompat kelas dan sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Selain itu dia sama seperti gadis kebanyakan. Menyukai roman dan segala yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Oh jangan lupa, sejak lahir gadis manis ini menderita asma. Jadi jika dia beraktivitas berat dan stress asmanya bisa kambuh dengan mudah. Itulah yang terjadi 3 hari lalu. Ketika sekolahnya mengadakan 'Hari Kebersihan ELF High School' asmanya kambuh saat membersihkan gudang yang berdebu sangat tebal. Seorang teman-mantan pacar-nya dengan panic menggendong Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kakak perempuannya yang menjabat ketua osis di sekolah itu kaget setengah mati. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun asma Kyuhyun tidak pernah kambuh separah ini.

Jadi disinilah dia sore ini. Berniat melihat langit senja yang indah di atap rumah sakit malah bertemu dengan namja tampan yang berkeras mengatakan dirinya roh. Jujur, pertama kali melihat sosok namja itu Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu. Meski pernah berpacaran dengan namja tak kalah tampan dari orang itu, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu terpukau seolah baru melihat betapa ajaibnya kekuatan Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan manusia sempurna seperti namja itu.

Namun sungguh malang. Ketika tangan namja itu mencoba menyentuh tangan kakak Kyuhyun, tangannnya salah tembus. Melihat itu, entah kenapa kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing. Nafasnya yang semula lancar jadi terengah-engah.

"Kyunnie gwencanayo?" Heechul menatap wajah pucat adiknya cemas.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih saling menatap dengan kesan berbeda. Siwon dengan kawatir. Kyuhyun dengan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun oleng dan membentur lantai seandainya Heechul tidak menahannya. Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas di lantai atap itu.

"Asmamu kambuh?" sungguh Heechul sangat panic mendengar suara nafas adiknya yang terburu-buru.

"Eonnie… a…aku ta..kut" suara Kyuhyun yang tersendat-sendat malah membuat kedua orang –walau satunya masih diragukan kehidupannya- makin cemas.

"Please Kyu jangan pingsan disini. Bagaimana caranya aku membawamu nanti" Heechul mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi adiknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Siwon ikutan berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Suara Siwon malah membuat nafas Kyuhyun tambah sesak. Dia memang bukan penakut. Tapi dia lemah terhadap makhluk halus yang tidak bisa di lawannya. Apalagi yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Kyu kau masih bisa berjalan? Kita harus kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan memanggil dokter Kim untuk memeriksamu" Heechul mencoba membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

Kyuhyunpun walau lemas setengah mati, dia berusaha bangun. Tapi ketika tangan es Siwon menyentuhnya –berniat membantu gadis itu bangun-, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung kaku dan pingsan di pelukan Heechul.

Heechul menatap nanar tubuh adiknnya yang pingsan "Astaga Kyu. Sepertinya asmamu makin parah"

**~~)WKS(~~**

Kyuhyun POV

Mimpiku sangat aneh. Bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sepertinya berotak kurang waras karena mengaku dirinya roh. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin namja itu roh jika aku bisa melihat, mendengar dan menyentuhnya? Padahal demi Tuhan, aku tidak punya ilmu gaib atau apalah sebutan masyarakat untuk itu.

Begitu terbangun dari mimpiku yang pertama kupikirkan adalah: Sial sekali bagi kami kaum yeoja karena kehilangan salah satu stok namja tampan di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun wajah namja itu sangat tampan. Aku sering berinteraksi dengan namja tampan tapi harus kuakui kalau namja dalam mimpiki itulah yang paling tampan.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu? Semalam tidurmu nyenyak? Eh tapi kau pingsan kan bukan tidur? Aduh aku jadi bingung" itu bukan suara Heechul eonni.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan langsung merasa dadaku terhimpit. Jangan kambuh lagi please.

"Hey jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu" aku melihat namja dalam mimpiku yang duduk di kursi tempat Heechul eonni biasanya menjagaku selama 4 hari di RS ini.

"Tapi kau hantu" aku duduk dan mundur sejauh yang kubisa karena ada dinding yang menahanku di belakang.

"Aku roh bukan hantu dan hanya kaulah yang bisa menolongku kembali ke tubuhku" namja itu berkata yakin padaku.

Aku? Memangnya aku bisa apa? Melihatnya saja aku sudah takut setengah mati "Kau pasti salah orang. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Harusnya kau mencari bantuan ke paramormal"

Namja itu menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Mau tak mau aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya "Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Karena hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa melihatku. Aku sudah mencoba pergi ke paranormal tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa melihatku"

Aku tahu namja di depanku ini tidak mungkin berbohong tapi tetap saja aku takut. Aku sering menonton film horror dan si hantu pasti akan membunuh sang korban dengan sadis "Tapi bukan aku yang membunuhmu. Aku bersumpah. Bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu semasa hidupmu"

Namja itu mengerang frustasi. Dai berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dekatku "Aku tahu kau bukan pengendara mobil bodoh yang membuatku jatuh ke jurang. Aku tahu kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi kuharap kau tahu. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku agar aku bisa hidup kembali. Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum berterima kasih pada ayahku karena merawatku dengan baik walau setelah ibuku meninggal. Aku tak bisa pergi meninggalkkan ayahku sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kumohon, tolonglah aku dewi" kalimatnya yang terakhir diucapkan dengan nada memohon yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari meongan kucing Heechul eonni yang dibuang appa karena membuat eomma alergi.

Sungguh aku sangat kasihan melihatnya. Apalagi ketika dia menyebutkan tentang ayahnya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak dihiraukan orang tua. Aku dan Heechul noona sudah lebih dari 3 tahun hidup tanpa orang tua. Appa dan eomma memilih tinggal di Paris mengurus perusahaan desainer mereka daripada menemani kedua anak gadis mereka. Jika ayah namja ini sangat perhatian pada anaknya, dia berhak mendapatkan anaknya kembali.

Lagipula apa sih yang menakutkan dari namja di depanku. Well, walau statusnya roh tetap saja dia tampan. Matanya yang hitam sekarang sedang menatapku pasrah. Aku ingat kedua lesung pipi manisnya ketika tersenyum sangatlah indah. Bibirnya yang tipispun mau tak mau membuatku salah tingkah setiap melihatnya. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada luka menganga seperti hantu dalam film horror.

"Baiklah" jawabku. Mata hitamnya langsung berubah cerah. Sial. Kenapa roh bisa setampan ini sih "Walau aku masih takut padamu, aku akan berusaha menolongmu Sigon"

Wajah cerah namja itu langsung cemberut. Eh memangnya aku salah bicara ya? Aku kan mau menolongnya kenapa dia cemberut begitu. Tapi walau dia cemberut, wajahnya tetap saja tampan

"Namaku Siwon bukan Sigon" ralat namja itu.

Oh aku salah menyebutkan namanya. Aku tertawa "Mianhae"

"Yak, jangan tertawa terus dong" Siwon memperlihatkan wajah ngambeknya. Sungguh dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku hanya salah satu huruf saja" belaku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tetap saja kedengarannya aneh" jawabnya masih cemberut lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. Namja ini memang unik. Ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah-ubah "Kalau kau bisa tertawa seperti itu di depanku, itu berarti kau sudah tidak takut padaku"

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya "Benar juga. Kurasa aku sudah tidak takut lagi padamu. Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?"

Dia menggeleng yakin "Aku tak akan menyakiti dewiku"

"Yak berhenti memanggilku dewi atau aku akan memanggilmu Sigon" kataku kesal. Aneh sekali rasanya dipanggil dewi.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyu" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Tak ada salahnya bersikap ramah padanya "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menolongmu?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir keras. Seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dia melakukan itu cukup lama. Sekitar 5 menit sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulut dan menjawab "Aku tidak tahu"

Aku menatapnya dengan mulut menganga "Jadi kau tidak tahu kita harus melakukan apa? Lalu bagaimana caraku menolongmu?"

Dia langsung memasang wajah minta maaf "Maafkan aku. Waktu ibuku bilang aku harus menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa melihat mendengar dan menyentuhku agar bisa kembali ke tubuhku aku terlalu shock. Jadi aku tidak menanyakan apapun saking kagetnya"

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Siapapun pasti shock jika jadi dirinya "Baiklah. Kita mulai dari bagaimana kau bisa jadi roh. Semua ada awalnya kan?"

Siwon langsung menceritakan semuanya. Dari perjalanan pulangnya dari Panti Asuhan yang dibangun ibunya sampai dia tenggelam dalam lautan setelah kepalanya terbentur karena guncangan keras saat menghindari tabrakan.

Jujur, aku tak pernah menyangka namja seperti dia mau mengurus panti asuhan. Jika melihat radius ketampanannya dan cara bicaranya, namja itu pasti berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Sungguh langka, seorang namja tampan yang kaya berhati mulia.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk ketika mengendarai mobil itu kan?" aku bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol sekalipun" Siwon berkata yakin "Tapi pengemudi mobil yang hampir menabrakku pasti mabuk. Aku melihatnya sekilas sebelum terjun ke laut"

Malang benar nasip Siwon "Ah~ andai saja kita bisa melihat tubuhmu. Mungkin saja kau bias masuk ke tubuhmu jika datang bersamaku"

"Aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini kok" kata Siwon semangat "Kau benar juga Kyu! Ayo kita coba kesana"

Aku melirik jam dinding di ruang inapku "Tapi sekarang masih jam 6 pagi. Jika rohmu sampai keluar dari tubuhmu, berarti keadaanmu sangat parah. Memangnya boleh kita masuk jam segini?"

Siwon mengangguk semangat "Bisa saja. Appaku sedang ke Jepang. Dia menjemput seorang dokter terbaik disana. Kata informan ayahku, dokter itu mungkin bisa meyembuhkanku. Jadi disana hanya ada bodyguard saja yang menjaga di depan pintu"

"Bodyguard?" tanyaku bingung. Sebenarnya siapa sih Choi Siwon itu sampai ada bodyguard segala yang menjaga tubuhnya?

Seolah tak memperdulikan pertanyaanku, Siwon menarik tanganku dan menuntunku ke ruang tempat tubuhnya berbaring. Tempatnya di ujung lorong lantai 1. Kupikir dia bercanda soal bodyguard, tapi ternyata dia serius. Di depan kamar itu ada 2 namja bertubuh seperti raksasa menjaga pintu itu.

"Password?" Tanya salah seorang namja berjas hitam padaku dengan nada dingin saat aku berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Passwordnya sexy, free and single" bisik Siwon di telingkau. Apa dia lupa? Dia kan hantu oh maksutku roh meski teriakpun hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

Meski bingung aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga. Seorang lagi pria besar berjas biru dongker membukanku pintu.

"Kenapa pakai password segala sih?" tanyaku pelan pada Siwon saat pintu tertutup.

"Appaku yakin ada saingan bisnisnya yang berniat jahat padaku saat keadaan kami sedang krisis seperti ini. Karena itu dia menempatkan bodyguard disini" jawabnya.

Aku hanya geleng kepala "Memangnya ayahmu bisnis ap.." aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku karena kaget. Ketika pertama kali aku mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan yang lebih besar dari kamar rawatku itu aku melihat berbagai karangan bunga baik kecil maupun besar disana. Tulisannya rata-rata sama. Mengharapkan kesembuhan namja yang dirawat di kamar ini. Selain itu ada banyak hadiah dan banyak barang lainnya sampai membuat hampir setengah dari kamar itu penuh oleh barang-barang yang seharusnya hanya berada di kamar seorang artis Hollywood.

"Karangan bunga dari Ibu Negara? Astaga Siwon. Kau apanya istri presiden kita? Lalu ini kan boneka panjang umur yang ada di China, kau kenal keluarga kaisar disana?" aku melihat beberapa kumpulan karangan bunga terbesar yang diberikan oleh orang-orang berpengaruh dari Korea, ah bahkan ada dari orang penting di luar negri.

"Aku pernah bertamu ke rumah presiden saat beliau mengundang ayahku. Kata Ibu presiden, dia menyukaiku. Entah apa yang kulakukan yang membuatnya terkesan. Padahal aku hanya bersikap biasa saja disana" jawab Siwon.

Apa dia tidak sadar, dengan berdiri seperti patung saja dia bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya langsung menyukainnya? Aku menggeleng menepis pikiran itu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin membantunya.

Untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu aku melihat sekeliling dan lagi-lagi aku terkaget. Bukan karena melihat hadiah aneh tapi karena melihat sosok tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Wajah yang sama dengan wajah namja yang berdiri di sebelahku. Perlahan aku melangkah mendekati tubuh itu. Sungguh menyedihkan. Wajah orang yang terbaring disana pucat tak berwarna, jika melihatnya sekilas tak terlihat gerakan dadanya naik turun untuk bernafas, berbagai alat yang ruwet terpasang pada tubuhnya yang meskipun berotot, terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya terdengar 'pip pip' pelan tanda jantung namja tersebut masih berdetak walau pelan dan lemah.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Membelai pelan pipi pucat namja itu. Seolah wajah itu akan retak jika aku menyentuhnya lebih keras lagi. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Nafasku sesak saat melihat ketidakberdayaan namja itu. Padahal aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa ada perasaan sedih yang teramat dalam ketika melihat tidak ada aura kehidupan pada tubuh itu. Kenapa aku begitu ingin memeluk tubuh itu dan menjaganya sampai matanya terbuka.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis Kyu?" jari-jari sedingin es menghapus air mataku yang jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Meski tangan roh Siwon dingin, berbeda dengan tangan tubuh Siwon yang hangat, tapi roh Siwon jauh terlihat lebih hidup dari tubuhnya. Aku berbalik menatap roh Siwon yang menatapku cemas. Kedua tanganku mengatup pipi roh yang dingin itu menyalurkan kehangatan yang kuharap bisa dirasakannya. Aku menyadari detik itu juga. Aku harus menolong namja ini untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku harus melakukannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang harusnya kulakukan untuk membantumu. Tapi aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu dan hidup seperti dulu lagi. Aku berjanji Wonnie" aku menatap mata kelamnya dengan pandangan seyakin kubisa.

Dia tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus tanganku pada wajahnya "Aku tak pernah meragukanmu Kyunnie"

Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri senyum namja-roh- itu mampu membuat jantungku beraksi 3 kali lebih cepat. Membuat aliran listrik manis mengalir dalam setiap aliran darahku. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan membiarkan namja itu berjuang sendirian. Kami akan berjuang bersama.

**~~)WKS(~~**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun bersorak bahagia ketika menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama kakak perempuannya. Sorakannya itu membuat Heechul menjitak pelan kepala dongsaengnya karena merasa terganggu,

"Jangan berlebihan deh Kyu. Cepat bawa tasmu yang berat ini ke kamarmu" Heechul melampirkan tas selempang yang berisi barang bawaan Kyuhyun ketika dia dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Aish! Eonnie jahat sekali sih. Aku kan sedang sakit jadi harusnya diperlakukan dengan manis dong" protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul memutar matanya malas "Jangan banyak protes. Aku akan ke mini market, bahan makanan kita sudah habis. Kau tidur saja di kamar nanti setelah makan malam jadi aku akan membangunkanmu"

"Iya deh Miss Cho Cerewet" jawab Kyuhyun berlajan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau sampai aku menemukanmu bermain PS atau PSP aku akan mematahkan gamemu. Arra?" Heechul memperingati dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun makin cemberut. Dia mendumel pelan dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Heechul tidak ambil pusing tingkah ngambek adiknya. Dengan pelan di tutupnya pintu apartemennya meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri.

Opss sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun kita tidak sendiri, seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis dan berlesung pipi menawan menemaninya. Dengan setia dan tanpa protes Choi Siwon mendengarkan dumelan tak tentu arah Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon tertawa pelan saat melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Kyuhyun yang berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu Kyu?" Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah berhenti berguling.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya lalu menangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhuyun mengangkat bahu cuek "Mereka tinggal di Paris sejak 3 tahun lalu"

"Eh Paris? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan 2 anak gadis mereka seorang diri?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kata ayahnya mengurus anak perempuan lebih kompleks daripada anak laki-laki karena anak perempuan perlu penjagaan extra 24 jam sehari.

"Pekerjaan mereka lebih penting daripada anak mereka" jawab Kyuhyun. Walau dia terdengar tidak peduli, Siwon bisa mendengar nada sedih dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada buah hati mereka Kyu. Aku yakin orang tuamu juga berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka kan juga bekerja demi kehidupanmu dan kakakmu" SIwon mencoba bijaksana.

Kyuhyun mendengus "Mereka bekerja demi kepopularitasan mereka. Mereka sudah berlimpah harta jadi untuk apa mencari harta lagi. Lain halnya jika merk desain mereka yang terkenal itu ditinggalkan. Kepopularitasan yang sudah dibangun sejak dulu akan pudar"

"Merk? Memangnya mereka desainer?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Aduh si Choi Siwon ini bosan hidup rupanya. Untung Kyuhyun sedang tidak keberatan diwawancarai, jika tidak, ucapkan selamt tinggal pada duniamu Tuan Muda Choi.

"Kau tahu merk pakaian dan aksesoris 'Super Junior'? merekalah peciptanya. Pakaian, tas, sepatu dan lainnya berasal dari pikiran mereka terjual ludes. Entah apa istimewanya" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkatis.

Siwon menatap gadis di depannya takjub. Jadi sekarang dia berhubungan dengan anak desainer terkenal? Wah hebat! Saking hebatnya Siwon sampai lupa siapa dirinya. Bukankah dia juga anak dari pengusaha mobil kaya terkenal yang bahkan menjadi Pengusaha Paling Kaya di Korea?

"Kalau orang tuamu adalah pemilik merk 'Super Junior' yang terkenal, kenapa kalian tinggal di apartemen ini?" Siwon tidak menganggap apartemen tempat Kyuhyun dan kakaknya tinggal sebagai apartemen kumuh, malah bisa dibilang apartemen ini cukup mewah, tapi bagi seorang anak desainer terkenal sebuah rumah mewah bukan pilihan sulit.

"Ketika orang tua kami akan tinggal di Paris, Heechul eonnie bersikeras tetap tinggal di Korea, karena selama ini hanya dia yang menemaniku jika aku sakit tentu saja aku lebih memilih Heechul eonnie. Apalagi dia berkeras membawaku karena takut aku tidak diurus saking sibuknya mereka. Akhirnya dengan syarat tinggal dan sekolah di tempat yang kami mau, orang tua kami megizinkan kami tinggal berdua" jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ceritakan tentang hidupmu" kata Kyuhyun saat dia merasa Siwon tidak akan bertanya lagi.

Siwon memberi senyuman manis berlesung pipinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkedip "Tidak ada yang istimewa tentang hidupku"

'Well, kecuali wajahmu yang kelewat tampan dan ayahmu yang terlalu kaya raya' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ibuku meninggal ketika aku kecil. Sejak itu ayahku mengurusiku dengan baik. Karena itu aku tak bisa pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Dia pasti menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjagaku" lanjut Siwon.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki ayah yang sangat perhatian padamu" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Kau lebih beruntung masih memiliki ibu. Kau juga masih memiliki tubuh. Sedang aku? Hanya roh tak bertubuh yang terlunta-lunta" jawab Siwon dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon dan memegang bahunya penuh tekat "Kau lupa? Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menolongmu. Tak akan kubiarkan ayahmu yang baik itu kehilangan anaknya. Akan kupertaruhkan nama Cho Kyuhyun demi misi kita"

**~~)WKS(~~**

"Ingat, jangan mengajakku bicara saat ada orang di dekatku atau mereka akan mengira aku orang gila" Kyuhuyun memberi wejangan pada Siwon saat mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Ini hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk sekolah setelah tumbang oleh penyakit asmanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak boleh melakukan hal aneh yang tertentangan dengana akal sehat" jawab Siwon walau namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa saja hal aneh yang tidak bertentangan dengan akal sehat itu.

"Bagus" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Tangannya lalu membuka kenop pintu kelasnya dan begitu pintu terbuka tubuhnya langsung diseruduk seseorang.

"Kyunnie! Senangnya kau masuk sekolah lagi" seorang namja dengan tinggi hampir mengalahkan tinggi pintu berkata semangat.

"Yak! Shim Changmin! Kau mau membuat asmaku kambuh ya? Cepat lepaskan pelukan maut ini" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bener tuh. Padahal dia bukan penghuni kelas ini tapi dia yang datang paling pagi dan mengganggu acara penyambutan kembalinya magnae kita Cho Kyuhyun" Lee Hyukjae sang ketua kelas menggetok kepala Changmin yang belum juga melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aissh sakit tahu! Dasar monyet rakus!" ejek Changmin.

"Selamat datang kembali Kyunnie, kelas sepi tanpamu EvilMagnae" Sungmin, seorang yeoja manis berbandana pink memeluk Kyuhyun lembut tanpa memperdulikan kedua namja berisik yang sedang berperang mulut.

"Gomawo Minnie" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Wahhh! Aku kangen dengan senyuman itu" Minho salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun berkata sambil mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Wah tak disangka kau popular juga" suara Siwon yang terdengar jengkel masuk dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu dikerumuni teman sekelasnya pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Siwon dan hal itu membuat Siwon makin kesal. Siwon kesal melihat Changmin dan beberapa namja teman sekelas Kyuhyun memeluk, mencubit dan berskinship dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal Siwon sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal. Dia kan bukan namjachingu Kyuhyun.

Pesta Penyambutan itu berakhir saat Kim songsaengnim datang.

**~~)WKS(~~**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Siwon. Kenapa namja itu sedari tadi cemberut. Padahal tadi pagi moodnya bagus kok. Aku harus bicara padanya. Siapa tahu dia punya masalah dan mungkin aku bisa membantu mengatasinya.

Bel istirahat yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Aku menolak semua ajakan temanku untuk kenatin. Dan saat kelas hanya tinggal aku seorang, aku menghampiri Siwon yang memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela paling belakang yang biasanya kosong.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Siwon?" tanyaku.

Siwon menggeleng.

Aku menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya dia sependiam ini. Aku ingat namja akan jadi pendiam jika dia marah "Hey, apa kau marah?"

"Memangnya aku berhak marah?" dia bertanya dengan nada datar.

Wah sepertinya ada masalah serius ni "Apa yang membuatmu marah Siwon? Apa pelajaran matematika tadi membuatmu mual? Atau pelajaran kimia membuatmu pusing?"  
Dia menatapku seolah aku adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia "Daripada mengurusku bukankah kau lebih baik makan bersama namjachingumu yang tinggi itu"

Namjachingu? Apa yang dia maksud Changmin "Kau ini bicara apa sih. Aku dan Changmin hanya…"

"Memangnya itu penting untukku?" dia berkata dingin "Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Atau kau bisa minta digendong namjachingumu itu"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, sosok Siwon langsung menghilang. Dasar roh! Seenaknya saja dia menghilang sebelum orang selesai bicara. Aku kan masih belum mengerti apa yang membuatnya marah sebegitunya.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa Kyunnie?" Sungmin tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

Aku menatapnya gugup "Ah, aku barusan bicara di telepon"

"Ohh. Kupikir kau sedang latihan acting" Sunny, salah satu teman sekelasku berkata.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku membawakanmu roti. Kau belum ke kantinkan? Kau harus banyak makan" Sungmin menaruh roti melon di mejaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandagan penuh terima kasih "Kau memang terbaik Minnie eonnie"

"Aissh. Kau hanya memanggilku eonni saat ada maunya saja" dia mengacak rambutku.

"Hey, Jess. Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini" Luna menepu pelan pundak sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jessika menghela nafas berat "Aku sedih karena Pangeranku belum juga sadar dari komanya"

Aku menatap Jessika yang terlihat melangsa. Ahh, setiap mendengar kata koma entah kenapa pikiranku tertuju pada Siwon.

"Maksutmu Pangeranmu si Choi Siwon itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Tubuhku langsung menegang. Mereka membicarakan Siwon. Tapi apa Siwon yang sama dengan Siwon yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan? Ayolah Kyu, nama Choi Siwon tidaklah terlalu pasaran.

"Siapa lagi Pangeran tampan yang saat ini sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati kecuali Choi Siwon pewaris Hyundai Corp" Sunny menghabiskan softdrinknya dalam sekali teguk "Aku sampai menangis saat tahu dia kecelakaan"

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya terbaring koma seperti sekarang!" Jessika menggebrak keras meja tempat kami berkumpul.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa kalian mengenal Choi Siwon?" aku bertanya pada mereka.

Tatapan yang sama seperti yang Siwon berikan padaku oleh semua yeoja yang berkumpul disini. Seolah aku adalah manusia berotak paling bodoh di dunia.

"Hanya kau yang tidak tahu siapa Choi Siwon itu Kyu. Entah bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu" Luna menatapku prihatin,

"Bahkan Luna saja yang kuper tahu kok" Sunny menatapku kesal tanpa sadar bahwa Luna tengah melemparkan deathglare tajam dari balik kacamatanya "Kau sih terlalu memikirkan Changmin"

"Aku tahu kau masih punya perasaan pada Changmin walau kalian sudah putus, tapi kau harus mencari cinta lain Kyu. Changmin sudah punya pacar sekarang" Sungmin memberiku saran.

"Aish! Jangan bawa-bawa nama Changmin sekarang. Siapa juga yang punya perasaan padanya. Di sudah selingkuh di belakangku saat kami pacaran. Dia harus berlutut jika mau kumaafkan" aku memutar mataku malas. Apa kelihatan sekali ya aku memiliki masih menyukai Changmin? Dasar Changmin phabo! "Kita kembali ke topik tentang Choi Siwon. Apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang dia?"

Dan mulailah para yeoja itu berceloteh riang tentang Choi Siwon. Tak kusangka Siwon memiliki begitu banyak kehebatan yang tak bisa kujelaskan jika tidak menghasilkan kitab saking tebal kehebatannya. Bahkan Sungmin yang kusangka hanya melirik si Hyukjae namjachingunya tahu banyak hal tentang Siwon.

"Kalau kau mau tahu lebih banyak lagi, sebaiknya pergi saja ke sekolahnya. Disana ada perkumbulan fans club Siwonest yang bisa menjelaskanmu semua tentang Siwon sampai upil-upilnya" saran Luna padaku.

"Tapi tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk Star Musium High School" Jessica memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa membawaku tour kesana" aku menatap mereka dengan senyuman evil.

Mereka hanya meringis. Sunny bahkan tergidik "Evil Kyu mulai beraksi"

**~~)WKS(~~**

Author POV

Begitu bel pulang berdentang, Kyuhyun bergegas melampirkan tas selempangnya. Dia berpikir Siwon pasti masih marah tapi alangkah kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Sikapnya seolah sedang menunggu yeojachingunya pulang sekolah. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah muda.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon sambil berjalan menuju halte bis.

Siwon terdiam tidak menjawab. Ah sepertinya namja tampan itu masih marah.

"Aku dan Changmin memang pernah berpacaran tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Changmin sudah punya pacar baru. Namanya Victoria, dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Changmin tapi badannya luar biasa seksi dan dia sangat cantik"

"Kau juga cantik kok" kata Siwon tanpa sadar. Siwon segera mengutuk mulutnya yang kelepasan. Dia tidak suka Kyuhyun memuji gadis lain seolah dia tidak cantik. Padahal menurut Siwon, Kyuhyunlah yang tercantik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Siwon. Tak ayal pipinya yang tadi sudah normal kini kembali bersemu dan parahnya jauh lebih merah dari yang tadi "Gomawo"

Siwon jadi salang tingkah "Mianhae karena tadi aku bersikap kasar padamu" Kyuhuyun langsung menggeleng "Aniya. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Perasaanmu pasti sedang sensitive karena masalah berat yang sedang kau hadapi" Kyuhyun lalu mengingat rencananya "Ah! Aku sekarang akan ke sekolahmu. Siapa tahu solusi masalah kita ada disana"

Siwon tersenyum semangat karena Kyuhyun serius berniat membantunya bahkan kini masalah Siwon adalah masalah Kyuhyun juga "Ide bagus!"

**~~)WKS(~~**

Jadi disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Di depan gerbang Star Musium High School yang besarnya luar biasa. Dia memencet tombol merah di tengah-tengah gerbang lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari gerbang itu.

"Kami satpam SM High School, Anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa kemari?" suara yang terdengar berat itu membuat Kyuhyun agak kaget. Dia tak menyangka sistem keamanannya secanggih ini. Dia bersyukur tidak menuruti tuntutan orang tuanya yang memaksanya sekolah disini.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku kemari ada keperluan dengan Zhoumi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar kami akan mengkonfirmasi pada Zhoumi-ssi" kata suara itu lagi.

"Kau kenal Zhoumi?" Siwon bertanya kaget.

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab tapi nanti dia malah gagal masuk ke Sekolah Siwon karena dianggap orang gila yang bicara sendiri, tapi dia mengangguk samar untuk menjawabnya.

"Silahkan masuk Miss Cho" setelah suara itu terdengar, gerbang besar itu terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan langkah ragu saat melihat pemandangan halaman luas di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu sekolahmu semegah ini" Kyuhyun berbisik pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku lebih tak menyangka kau kenal dengan Zhoumi. Entah ini takdir atau kebetulan"

Sebelum Kyuhyun merespon, sosok namja tak kalah tingginya dengan Changmin dengan jambul rambut berwarna merah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kyunnie! Dewi fortunakukah yang membawamu kesini? Senangnya!" Zhoumi memeluk Kyuhyun erat "Kau tambah kurus. Kau sakit?"

"Kau jahat gege. Aku sampai dirawat di rumah sakit tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjengukku" rajuk Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

Mata Zhoumi langsung melotot "Kau masuk rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Asmamu kambuh? Aigoo! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Astaga Kyunnie! Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tertawa merdu melihat kecemasan Zhoumi "Aku sudah baik-baik saja Zhoumi gege. Kau tak perlu sepanik itu"

"Ah! Kau membuatku jantungan Kyunnie" Zhoumi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun "Lalu keberuntungan apa yang kau bawa untuuku kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang para Fans Siwon tapi berhubung sepertinya Zhoumi bukan salah satunya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ngobrol di ruanganku" kata Zhoumi menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ada kelas lagi ge? Bukankah jam pulang sekolah ini lebih telat sejam dari sekolah umum lainnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Zhoumi yang kelihatan santai.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu "Saat ini aku sedang mengurus tentang Pesta Ulang Tahun Sekolah Ke-100. sebenarnya aku wakil ketua osis tapi karena ketua osisnya berhalangan jadi aku yang mengurusnya"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Tampaknya namja itu sedang menatap kesal Zhoumi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh tentang mood Siwon yang cepat berubah. Dia tahu ini kesempatannya.

"Memangnya Ketua Osisnya kemana?" Tanya Kyuhuyun.

Wajah Zhoumi berubah muram "Dia kecelakaan seminggu lalu. Sampai sekarang kedaannya masih kritis"

"Gege teman baik orang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Zhoumi tersenyum pada Kyuhyun "Ne. aku dan Siwon teman sejak kelas satu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sahabat baikku. Karena itu aku sangat sedih saat melihat keadaannya sekarang. Padahal dia anak yang baik"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil sedikit melirik Siwon yang sedikit terperangah mendengar pujian dari sahabat yang tadi membuatnya kesal karena seenaknya menggandeng Kyuhyun "Kudengar dari teman-temanku dia memang orang yang istimewa"

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu yang lumayan besar dengan tulisan 'Ruang Osis' di atasnya. Zhoumi membuka pintu itu dan Kyuhyun melihat sebuah ruangan dengan meja panjang berbentuk U seperti ruang rapat. Zhoumi membawa Kyuhyun ke pintu yang ada di ujung sebelah kanan.

"Ini ruangan Siwon ketua osis kami. Aku yang sekarang menempatinya sampai Siwon kembali" Zhoumi mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap ruangan itu dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat ruangan itu lebih mirip ruangan direktur perusahaan daripada ketua osis SMA. Foto Siwon dan ayahnya terpajang di meja.

"Kyu, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu disini sebentar ne?" apamit Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sepeninggal Zhoumi, Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang terpaku menatap rak kaca di pojok belakang ruangan.

"Ini piala saat aku menang Lomba Piadato. Ayahku sangat bangga ketika aku memenangkannya. Dia bahkan memujiku dan bilang akan menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku setelah aku lulus SMA" Siwon menatap piala besar di dalam rak kaca itu.

"Kau sangat berprestasi ya" Kyuhyun berkata sambil ikut melihat piala-piala yang terpajang disana.

"Ayahkulah yang mendekor ruangan ini. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir aku terlalu manja padanya. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan appa. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Toh akulah yang mengambil semua keputusan tentang hidupku" lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada sedih dalam suara Siwon. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menenangkan roh namja di depannya itu.

Sebutir air mata lolos dari mata Siwon "Aku takut Kyu. Aku takut tidak bisa kembali. Aku takut membuat ayahku sedih. Aku takut meninggalkan dunia ini. Siapa yang akan menemani appa jika aku pergi? Siapa yang bsa menjaganya jika dia kelelahan? Aku sungguh takut Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melihat betapa sedihnya Siwon. Dia memeluk tubuh dingin Siwon. Mengusap punggung besar namja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan membantumu Wonnie. Tak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan dunia ini. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu takut"

Siwon yang semula terpaku dalam pelukan Kyuhyun sekarang malah membalas pelukan yeoja manis itu dengan erat. Meraskan betapa hangat dan nyamannya pelukan gadis itu. Siwon menghirup aroma apel dari rambut panjang Kyuhyun. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih menenangkan daripada berada di pelukan gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Siwon merasa lebih baik.

Sayang, WonKyu moment itu terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras. Dengan cepat kedua insan itu melepas pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkulit seputih salju yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Zhoumi oppa! Tadi ayah Siwon oppa meneleponku. Katanya tangan Siwon baru saja bergerak! Apa kau mau ik…" pekikan gadis itu terhenti saat yang dilihat di ruangan itu adalah Kyuhyun hukannya Zhoumi "Siapa kau? Mana Zhoumi oppa?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk canggung "Kyuhyun imnida. Aku temannya Zhoumi gege"

"Lho Kibum. Ada apa kesini? Kau belum pulang? Sekolah kan sudah berakhir lebih cepat karena ada guru yang menikah" Zhoumi yang baru saja muncul menghampiri Kibum.

"Zhoumi oppa!" pekik Kibum –yeoja berkulit seputih salju itu- lagi "Aku mendapat kabar Siwon oppa menggerakkan tangannya. Aku yakin itu pertanda baik"

"Wah! Itu berita bagus" Zhoumi berkata senang. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diam di dekat rak kaca itu "Oh ya Kyu, nama gadis ini Kim Kibum"

Kibum segera membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun "Kim Kibum imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi" lalu dia kembali menoleh pada Zhoumi "Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Apa oppa mau ikut?"

Zhoumi menggeleng sedih "Ada beberapa urusan yang perlu kuurus sekarang. Kau kelihatan tak sabar menemui namjachingumu itu"

Seolah disambar petir Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon yang saat itu memandang lekat Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi Siwon sudah punya yeojachingu?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah ditujukan pada siapa. Zhoumi, Kibum atau Siwon.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar saat menepuk bahu Kibum "Ne. dan Kibum inilah yeoja beruntung yang menjadi pacar Choi Siwon itu"

**TBC**

**Mumpung lagi mood, mari kita sajikan 2 chapter sekaligus.**

**Jika masih ingin dilanjutkan di FFN, Author boleh kan minta reviewnya…**

**Wink  
**

**Anin :3**


	3. Chapter 3

LUCKY GUY

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : This is mine an my Lovely Readers.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis manis yang jahil. Tanpa mereka sadari solusi masalah yang mereka tangani itu ada begitu dekat dengan mereka tapi berdampak sangat besar bagi hubungan mereka.

Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.

Chapter 3

Kyuhyun POV

Ini membingungkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku bahwa Siwon sudah punya pacar. Tidak Siwon sekalipun. Aku mendelik samar pada sosok Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahku. Sosok tampan yang hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau Zhoumi oppa tidak bisa pergi, aku akan pergi sendiri" ucap yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum yang merupakan yeojachingu Choi Siwon.

"Aku titip salam pada Kiho ajussi. Aku akan langsung kesana begitu urusanku selesai" jawab Zhoumi.

Kibum mengangguk. Dia membungkuk sedikit padaku dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku rasa saat ini aku harus melihat keadaan tubuh Siwon

"Zhoumi oppa, aku harus pergi. Kita ketemu besok lagi ya" pamitku terburu-buru.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" Zhoumi oppa kelihatan kecewa.

Aku hanya memberinya senyuman minta maaf dan segera berlari mengejar Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang ikut berlari di sebelahku.

"Mengikuti yeojachingumu" jawabku dengan menekan kata 'yeojachingu'.

"Jujur Kyu, aku lupa padanya. Setelah melihatnya baru aku ingat aku punya yeojachingu. Mungkin karena kami baru jadian sebulan lalu" jelas Siwon.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawabku kesal. Kurasa aku kesal karena lelah berlari sehingga seragamku berkeringat, berbeda dengan Siwon yang sama sekali tak kesulitan bernafas setelah berlari dan tanpa keringat. Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat sangat tampan sekarang bahkan walaupun aku tahu dia sudah punya pacar.

Siwon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataan cuekku tapi aku segera berteriak saat melihat orang yang kucari tengah membuka pintu mobilnya "Kibum-ssi"

Kibum menoleh padaku dan memberi tatapan bertanya. Yeoja itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Tipe Tuan Putri yang serasi dengan sang Pangeran "Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Perlu waktu 30 detik bagiku untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari "Begini, aku dan Siwon adalah teman les piano. Bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu untuk menjenguknya?" Bingo! Syukur aku cerdas. Setelah investigasiku pada Sungmin dkk, aku tahu Siwon sangat suka bermain piano bahkan sampai les segala.

Kibum menatapku lekat membuatku ragu. Apa dia tahu aku berbohong? Tapi keraguanku hilang saat dia mengangguk.

Aku masuk ke mobil Mercedes putih Kibum yang dikendarai seorang supir. Siwon duduk di sebelahku, sedang Kibum duduk di depanku.

Lucu rasanya saat aku merasa hatiku senang melihat Siwon lebih memilih duduk di sebelahku daripada di sebelah pacar anggunnya.

Perjalanan ini adalah perjalanan paling sunyi yang pernah kualami. Tak sekalipun Kibum membuka mulutnya. Well, selain cantik, sepertinya calon Mrs Choi kita ini sangat irit bicara. Dan lagi-lagi entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Bukankah itu berarti aku lebih menyenangkann daripada dia?

_**Get Lucky**_

Choi Kiho adalah seorang namja paruh baya yang masih sangat tampan walau usianya lebih dari 40 tahun. Kharismanya bahkan terpancar walau wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Bisa kulihat bahu Siwon bergetar menahan tangis melihat keadaan ayahnya.

"Tak ada yang berubah" ucap Tuan Choi sedih "Keadaan Siwon tetap koma. Tangannya yang bergerak memang menggembirakana tapi tidak membuat kondisinya lebih baik"

"Ajussi harus bersabar. Siwon oppa pasti bangun" Kibum menggenggam tangan besar milik Tuan Choi.

Aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan itu. Sebelah tanganku menggenggam tangan Siwon untuk menguatkan namja itu. Siwon memang tidak menangis, tapi aku yakin dia tengah menahan perasaanya.

"Aku percaya" jawab Tuan Choi. Dia menatap anaknya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah pandangan yang sangat kuharapkan diberikan ayahku padaku "Siwon anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan bangun dan sembuh seperti dulu"

"Appa adalah lenteraku" ucap Siwon. Matanya tak lepas menatap ayahnya "Dia adalah panutan yang menjadi petunjuk hidupku. Tanpa cahayanya aku tak akan bisa tumbuh dengan baik" Siwon kemudian menatapku "Bisakah kau mengatakannya pada appaku?"

Aku mengangguk. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati Tuan Choi dan Kibum yang berdiri di dekat ranjang tubuh Siwon terbaring "Emm,,, permisi Tuan Choi…"

Tuan Choi dan Kibum menatapku. Kibum sepertinya lupa jika aku ikut bersamanya sedangkan Tuan Choi tidak sadar tadi aku masuk ke ruangan ini setelah Kibum.

"Ne?" Tanya Tuan Choi sopan. Benar-benar mirip Siwon.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, aku teman les piano Siwon" aku memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk sesopan yang kubisa "Siwon pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Anda adalah lentera yang menjadi panutan dan petunjuk hidupnya. Dia merasa cahaya yang Anda berikan membuatnya bisa hidup degan baik. Dia sangat mengaggumi dan menghormati Anda Tuan Choi"

Siwon berbisik di telingaku. Lagi-lagi lupa jika hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya "Bilang padanya untuk menungguku. Aku akan berjuang untuk hidup"

Tuan Choi menatapku tanpa berkedip dan hal itu membuatku sedikit gugup saat dia membuka mulutku lagi "Anda harus terus berdoa untuk Siwon, karena dia juga tengah berjuang untuk membuka matanya agar bisa kembali menjalai harinya bersama Anda"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Tuan Choi setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku "Siwon sungguh berkata seperti itu padamu?" aku mengangguk-angguk yakin "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Siwon tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Bisa dibilang kami tidak pernah bicara dari hati ke hati karena kesibukkanku"

"Anda salah" ujarku cepat. Tuan Choi dan Kibum bahkan Siwon kini menatapku "Siwon tidak pernah merasa Anda mengabaikannya karena kesibukan Anda. Mungkin Siwon susah mengutarakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, jadi dia lebih suka memperlihatkan perasaan yang dia rasakan dengan perbuatan. Siwon selalu memuji betapa hebatnya Anda sebagai orang tua tunggal membesarkan Siwon. Aku yakin Siwon sangat menyayangi Anda"

Tuan Choi menatapku mataku seolah mencari kebenaran. Ketika dia yakin aku tidak berbohong, dia menatapku lembut "Namamu Kyuhyun kan?" aku kembali mengangguk "Kau dan Siwon pasti sangat dekat. Dia tidak akan mudah membuka hatinya untuk sembarang orang. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku ajussi jangan tuan. Semua teman dekat Siwon adalah anakku"

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung "Gomawo tu… eh Choi ajussi"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan es memegang bahuku. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku Siwon menatapku dengan mata hitam indahnya "Gomawo Kyunnie"

Aku mengangguk samar.

"Well, kalau kalian begitu dekat kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentangmu Kyuhyun-ssi dari Siwon oppa?" suara Kibum membuatku menoleh pada yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi sepertinya terlupakan.

"Eh?" Sial! Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang. Ah aku ingat Siwon kan baru pacaran dengan Kibum "Emm,, kami jarang bertemu sebulanan ini, mungkin karena itu hubungan kami agak renggang jadi Siwon tidak memiliki alasan untuk menceritakanku padamu. Aku bahkan baru-baru ini tahu dia punya yeojachingu"

Kibum menatapku menyelidik "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Kyuhyunnie, Kibum?" Tanya Tuan Choi ups maksudku Choi ajussi.

"Aku hanya penasaran" jawab Kibum. Sepertinya dia kesal karena aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"Aku harus pulang ajussi, Kibum-ssi" pergi dari sini adalah hal bagus. Toh aku tidak bisa menolong Siwon kembali ke tubuhnya saat ini "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Semoga Siwon cepat sembuh"

"Mau pulang secepat itu?" Tanya Choi ajussi "Kau kemari naik apa Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku ikut naik di mobil Kibum-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun "Tapi aku bisa pulang naik bis atau taksi"

"Mwo? Itu berbahaya" kata Choi ajussi. Berbahaya? Aku sudah biasa naik kendaraan seperti itu seumur hidupku kok. Lagipula ini masih sore, tidak akan ada bahaya.

"Tidak berbahaya kok ajussi. Aku sudah biasa" jawabku.

"Aku akan menyuruh supirku mengantarmu pulang" saran Choi ajussi.

Aku langsung menolaknya. Rasanya tak enak merepotkan orang yang baru kukenal "Tidak perlu ajussi. Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa"

"Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati di jalan. Arra?" pesan Choi ajussi.

Aku mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat sore"

"Sepertinya appaku sangat menyukaimu" kata Siwon saat aku berjalan menuju halte bis. Malas ah naik taksi. Lebih asik naik bis.

"Jjinja? Aku sangat gugup tadi. Bagaimana kalau appamu menganggapku lancang? Tapi syukur semua berakhir baik" jaawabku pada Siwon.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Kyunnie. Jeongmal gomawo" Siwon menatapku tulus.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya balik "Kau bisa mengumpulkan rasa terima kasihmu setelah kau kembali ke tubuhmu karena sepertinya aku punya ide"

_**Get Lucky**_

Siwon POV

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu, kumisnya tidak setebal ini dan dagunya lebih lancip" ucapku menahan tawa setengah mati pada Kyuhyun yang asik menggambar di kertas sketsa wajah yang baru dibelinya sepulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya aku tak kuat lagi. Akhirnya tawaku pecah setelah lama kutahan.

"Ahh! Aku benci menggambar!" teriaknya kesal "Dan berhenti tertawa Choi Siwon!"

Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak tertawa pada Kyuhyun saat dia mengancamku akan melempar koleksi novel romannya jika aku menertawakan gambarannya. Tapi sungguh, siapa yang tidak akan tertawa melihat coretan pensil yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai hasil gambar yang ada di buku sketsa itu. Gambar anak TK pun masih lebih bagus. Jika kulihat dari nilai-nilai dan akselerasi kelasnya, Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang sangat cerdas, tapi soal menggambar, aku barani bertaruh dia bahkan tidak bisa menggambar 2 gunung dengan satu matahari.

"Mianhae Kyu tapi hahahahaha" aku kembali tertawa malah sekarang beguiling-guling di lantai.

Kami -atau tepatnya Kyuhyun- tengah menggambar orang yang menabrakku berdasarkan apa yang kuingat saat kejadian itu. Karena aku tidak bisa memegang pensil, jadinya Kyuhyunlah yang menggambar walau sudah berjam-jam kami tidak bisa mendapatkan gambar yang sedikit berkualitas. Kyuhyun yakin, jika kami bisa membuat orang yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaanku itu tertangkap polisi aku akan kembali ke tubuhku.

"Iya deh iya. Kibummie tersayangmu pasti bisa menggambar lebih baik" aigoo sepertinya babby Kyunnie tengah merajuk.

"Dia memang bisa melakukan semua hal. Cantik dan pandai dalam segala hal" jawabku. Entah kenapa sangat asik menggoda yeoja berpipi chubby ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Choi!" dia mendelik padaku. Mata bulatnya terlihat sangat lucu jika dia marah. Yeoja yang benar-benar imut.

"Hey, aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" kilahku.

"Terserah!" dia bangun dari posisi telungkupnya di lantai "Sebentar lagi Heechul eonni akan pulang. Aku sudah lapar"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tunggu di ruang makan" ajakku sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ngapain kau ikut? Pergi sana gentayangan di sisi yeojachingu sempurnamu!" usirnya ketus.

"Kau masih marah karena aku menertwakan gambarmu? Mianhae ne? jangan marah dong baby" rayuku.

Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya berbalik menatapku dan mendelik kesal "Jangan memanggilku baby dasar Choi playboy!"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Kyu? Dan siapa yang playboy?" seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang sangat cantik bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya putri sulung Kelaurga Cho sudah pulang. Kyuhyun pernah cerita padaku kalau kakak perempuannya bekerja sebagai penyiar radio di Radio Sukira dan pulang saat makan malam.

"An…aniya" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kaget menemukan sang kakak berdiri berkacak pinggang di dekatnya "Kapan eonnie pulang?"

"Baru saja" jawab Heechul "Dan jangan mencoba mengubah pembicaraan. Apa kau menyembunyikan namja di kamarmu?" Heechul menatap selidik Kyuhyun. Aku yang berada di samping Kyuhyun menikmati wajah salah tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun lagi "Aku tidak menyembunyikan siapapun. Kalau tidak percaya eonnie geledah saja"

"Baiklah aku percaya" Heechul melirik ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun "Ayo makan malam sekarang, atau kau ada janji dengan namjachingu barumu?"

"Aissh! Chullie eonnie! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak punya pacar" Kyuhyun menatap kesal kakaknya dan segera ke ruang makan –rangkap dapur- untuk mengganyang makanan yang dibeli Heechul sepulangnya dari studio radio. Kata Kyuhyun, mereka berdua tidak terlalu becus dalam urusan memasak, jadi mereka lebih sering membeli makanan di luar. Heechul yang sangat menjaga kesehatan adiknya hanya membeli makanan sehat di café atau restoran.

Heechul meletakkan 2 porsi kimbab di piringnya dan piring Kyuhyun. Aku memilih duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi hobby baruku. Yakni memperhatikan Kyuhyun makan. Aku kadang heran, bagaimana mulut yang kecil itu bisa dimasuki 2 kimbab besar sekaligus. Pipinya yang chubby makin terlihat seperti bakpao saat mengunyah makanan. Jika marah saja dia sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika makan.

"Makan pelan-pelan Kyu" Heechul menatap jijik cara makan adiknya. Aigo, aku sih malah gemas.

"Ahu helum mahan hiang" ucap Kyuhyun disela kunyahannya.

"Telah dulu makanannya baru bicara phabo" Heechul menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun "Dan sudah kubilang jaga pola makanmu. Kau sangat merepotkan jika sakit"

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan. Dia menelan 2 kimbab terakhir dalam piringnya "Mianhae, tadi aku sibuk"

Heechul hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun, Heechul makan dengan sangat anggun layaknya seorang putri. Tak heran saat Kyuhyun kembali mengambil satu porsi kimbab lagi, Heechul baru memakan setengah porsinya.

"Kau makan seperti monster kelaparan Kyu" aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

Bisa kulihat, jika kami hanya berdua dia pasti sudah melemparku dengan sumpitrnya tapi dia tahu itu akan membuat Heechul curiga.

"Aww!" aku mengaduh saat merasa betisku ditendang. Aissh aku lupa dia bisa menendang kakiku tanapa sepengetahuan Heechul. Gadis licik.

Bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata "Rasakan" tanpa suara. Awas saja dia.

Suara bel mengintrupsi suapan terakhir Kyuhyun pada porsi kedua kimbabnya. Setelah bertanding ketajaman mata dengan saling melempar deathglare, Kyuhyun yang kalah menghela nafas dan beranjak membuka pintu. Aku hanya diam di tempatku dengan senyum geli mendengar dumelan yeoja itu.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan Kyuhyun membuatku melompat bangun. Ada apa? Apa yang memencet bel adalah perampok? Tapi perampokkan tidak perlu menmencet bel. Atau jangan-jangan pembunuh psiko?

Dengan berlari aku dan Heechul menuju pintu. Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega melihat kejadian di depannya, tapi aku tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa lega jika melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah mengap-mengap dalam pelukan seorang namja kekar bertubuh besar. Damn! Kenapa dia punya begitu banyak namja dalam hidupnya sih.

"Kangin cepat lepaskan adikku. Kau bisa membuat asmanya kambuh" perintah Heechul pada pria besar itu.

"Ommooo,,, mianhae Kyu. Aku terlalu senang melihatmu baik-baik saja" namja bernama Kangin itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan merapikan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena pelukannya.

Seandainya aku punya kekuatan listrik sudah kesetrum namja itu. Seenaknya saja dia memeluk Kyunnie-ku. Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kyunnieku? Aissh! Sepertinya aku ngelantur. Tapi keinginan menstrum namja itu hilang saat seorang yeoja berwajah cantik keibuan masuk ke apartemen kami –biarlah aku mengaku-ngaku toh Kyuhyun tak akan tahu- dan menarik Kangin menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini. Kyuhyun baru sembuh jangan membuatnya sakit lagi Kangin-ah" kata yeoja cantik itu.

"Teukkie eonni, bogoshipo" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ramping yeoja itu "Kalian berdua jahat tidak menjengukku saat sakit. Malah asik bulan madu ke Spanyol"

"Benar. Kangin sampai bolos kuliah 5 hari" celetuk Heechul.

"Kami tidak bulan madu kok. Kami pergi jalan-jalan bersama perkumpulan mobil antic ke Spanyol" ralat Kangin "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak menyuruh sepupu kalian yang tampan ini masuk? Dan Chullie panggil aku oppa"

Heechul memutar matanya malas.

"Teukkie eonnie adalah sepupuku bukan Kangin oppa" ucap Kyuhyun tapi dia mengapit lengan Kangin dan Teukkie masuk ke ruang tamu.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Bukan karena melihat betapa akrabnya Kyuhyun dengan namja bernama Kangin itu tapi karena gambar pakaian Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keanehanku menyuruh ketiga oppa dan eonniedulnya masuk duluan. Dia berdiri di depanku. Setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu menghilang dia mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku dan berbisik "Siwonnie, ada apa?" suaranya sarat akan kecemasan.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan shock "Aku melihat namja itu. Namja yang menabrakku dan penyebab dari semua kekacauan dalam hidupku. Aku melihatnya Kyu!"

**TT_TT TBC TT_TT**

**Siapakah yang dimaksud Siwon sebagai namja yang membuat kesialan fatal padanya?**

**Mampukah Kyuhyun menemukan namja itu dan menyelamatkan Siwon?**

**FF ini sudah lumutan,, hehehe mianhae…**

**Karena sudah lama enggak dilanjutin, Author takut feelnya enggak dapet...**

**Tolong komentarin ya, Author ingin yang terbaik untuk Lovely Reader. Terutama untuk Lovely Reader yang selalu menunggu FF ini dilanjutkan.**

**Salam calon gadis 20 Tahun(13Mey ini)**

**Anin :3**


	4. Chapter 4

LUCKY GUY

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : This is mine an my Lovely Readers.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis manis yang jahil. Tanpa mereka sadari solusi masalah yang mereka tangani itu ada begitu dekat dengan mereka tapi berdampak sangat besar bagi hubungan mereka.

Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.

Chapter 4

Author POV

"Aku melihat namja itu. Namja yang menabrakku dan penyebab dari semua kekacauan dalam hidupku. Aku melihatnya Kyu!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menjawab "Mwo? Jangan bilang padaku orang itu Kangin oppa!"

Siwon menggeleng "Bukan dia. Tapi satunya lagi"

"Maksudmu Teukkie eonnie? Siwon! Katakan dengan jelas dong. Kau membuatku takut" Kyuhyun berusaha mengecilkan suaranya. Dia tak boleh membuat ketiga orang di ruang tamu itu curiga.

"Maksudku gambar di baju wanita itu" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan gambar di kaos putih yang dipakai Leeteuk "Ayo kita masuk dan memastikannya"

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui saran Kyuhyun.

"Kau lama sekali Kyu" ucap Kangin begitu Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Kangin, dia menatap serius gambar di kaos Leeteuk. Seorang namja berambut hitam lurus dengan mata hitam sendu dan kumis tipis "Teukkie eonnie, siapa orang di bajumu itu? Selingkuhanmu eonnie?"

Kangin cemberut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sedang Leeteuk santai-santai saja "Jangan menjadi kompor Kyu. Ini pakaian couple saat acara jalan-jalan bersama Old Cool Car Club. Kami memakainya sesuai undian. Aku mendapatkan baju ini sedangkan Kangin mendapatkan baju bergambar anggota club yang pekerja sebagai Host di bar"

"Dia tidak mau membukanya padahal kita sudah boleh melepas pakaian couple. Aku sangat kesal" adu Kangin "Lihat saja akan kubakar kaos itu besok"

"Kaos ini rasanya nyaman lagipula namja di baju ini kan sudah punya pacar kau tak perlu cemburu Kangin-ah" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Siapa nama namja itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak melepaskan matanya dari baju Leeteuk.

"Emm siapa ya namanya. Aku lupa" jawab Leeteuk "Dia anggota baru di club kami. Baru satu setengah bulan lalu dia bergabung. Mobilnya porche hijau yang masih sangat baru. Aku sangat suka melihat mobil itu saat pertama kali melihatnya"

Aku dan Siwon menahan nafas. Porche hijau. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang hampir menabrak mobil Siwon.

"Kau benar. Mobil itu sepertinya terawat dengan baik. Tapi saat kami bernagkat kemarin ada sedikit penyokan dan bekas tergores di body sebelah kirinya. Itu membuat harga diri sebuah mobil kuno turun" jelas Kangin.

"Aku sempat menggores mobil porche itu sebelum membanting setir ke kanan" ucap Siwon padaku.

"Ada apa sih Kyu? Kenapa kau menanyakan namja itu? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adiknya.

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng "Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya saat dia menngendarai porche hijau itu. Aku hanya penasaran. Sudah kuduga dia pasti ikut bergabung di klub aneh yang dipanitiai Kangin oppa dan Teukkie eonnie"

"Yak enak aja club aneh" Leeteuk menatap kesal adik sepupu terkecilnya itu.

"Club yang kau bilang aneh itu sudah berjalan-jalan ke Eropa dan Negara di Asia Tenggara. Kami bahkan punya photobook sendiri tahu" Kangin memamerkan sebuah buku tebal yang diambil di ranselnya.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya? Siapa tahu aku akan tertarik masuk kesana" pinta Kyuhyun.

Kangin memberi buku itu pada sepupu yeojachingunya "Kau harus punya kreatifitas tinggi untuk bisa melihat kehebatan club kami. Tanpa club itu aku dan Teukkie chagiku tak akan bertemu"

"Kuharap kau bijaksana Kyu untuk tidak menambah bebanku dengan masuk ke club mengerikan seperti itu. Cukup Leeteuk eonniku yang menjadi korban" Heechul yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"Yak Cho Heechul!" Kangin mendelik pada Heechul "Kau menantangku ya?"

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu Raccon?" tantang Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas. Dia akan repot menjadi penengah pertengkaran Heechul dan Kangin. Selalu seperti ini setiap mereka bertemu.

"Besok pagi aku piket. Jadi aku mau tidur duluan ya" Kyuhyun segera pamit sambil memeluk photobook itu "Jaljayo Chullie eonnie, Teukkie eonni dan Kangin oppa"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kakak-kakaknya, Kyuhyun melesat ke kamarnya.

_**Get Lucky**_

Siwon POV

Aku semakin yakin saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka foto di photobook milik club-entah-apa-namanya-itu bahwa namja yang membuatku kecelakaan itu adalah namja yang sama dengan namja di foto itu.

"Ada biodata anggota-anggotanya" Kyuhyun berkata saat dia melihat lembaran berisi biodata anggota dalam club itu.

"Dia pasti ada disini" ucapku. Kyuhyun tak juga membalik buku itu. Aku menatapnya bingung "Ada apa?"

"Aku deg-degan" jawab Kyuhyun "Orang yang membuatmu seperti ini pasti bukan orang baik. Aku jadi sedikit takut"

Aku tersenyum geli menahan tawa. Suasananya sekarang memang tegang tapi kenapa wajah Kyuhyun sekaku itu. Aku heran, yeoja itu berekspresi apapun tetap imut "Tenanglah Kyu. Jangan kawatir. Aku saja tidak sebegitunya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Perlahan dia membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu sampai di biodata terakhir kami menemukan apa yang kami cari.

"Shin Taekjong" Kyuhyun membaca nama itu "Tidak seperti nama penjahat"

"Memangnya kau pikir namanya siapa? Dr. Octopus? Atau Lex Luthor?" tanyaku sambil tertawa. Sungguh gadis ini benar-benar lucu.

"Jangan tertawa phabo" Kyuhyun menjitak kepalaku keras "Bagaimana bisa kau teratwa setelah tahu siapa orang yang membunuhmu"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah geli "Pertama Kyu, dia tidak membunuhku. Aku masih hidup ingat?"

"Belum mati lebih tepatnya" cibirnya.

Aku menghiraukanya "Kedua bagaimana aku tidak tertawa, kau sangat menggemaskan"

"Jangan sebut aku menggemaskan" mata cokelatnya menatapku galak "Yang menggemaskan itu anjing atau kelinci dan aku jelas bukan keduanya"

"Kau mirip pudel" ups aku keceplosan mengatakannya.

"Yak!" dia melotot padaku. Aigo mata bulatnya jadi terlihat seperti donat. Enak sekali "Dasar kuda menyebalkan!"

Aku tertawa. Dia menyebutku kuda. Kreatif sekali gadis ini.

"Aissh daripada bertengkar dengan kuda sepertimu lebih baik aku buat rencana untuk menjerat Shin Taekjong ke penjara" Kyuhyun kembali focus pada biodata Shin Taekjong.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Matanaya berbinar semangat "Aku sudah dapat alamatnya. Pertama-tama kita intai dia dan mencari bukti yang tak bisa dibantahnya. Lalu kau akan kembali ke tubuhmu"

Aku harusnya ikut bersemangat. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun terancam bahaya karena berusaha menyelamatkanku? "Kyu, bagaimana kalau aku mengintainya sendiri dan mencari bukti itu"

"Jangan konyol. Kau memang tidak akan ketahuan karena tidak kelihatan, tapi bagaimana kau menemukan buktinya? Menyentuhnya saja kau tak bisa" jelasnya.

Aku membantahnya "Tapi aku tak…"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu" Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku.

Aku menghela nafas "Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membahayakan dirimu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Beres"

_**Get Lucky**_

Author POV

Besoknya sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung menuju rumah Taekjong.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat Taekjong bekerja di sebuah bar dan tinggal di rumah warisan orang tuanya bersama tunangannya" Kyuhyun berbisik pada Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah berlantai 2 dengan pagar hijau "Yang membuatku heran, untuk orang sepertinya bukankah lebih asik tinggal di apartemen dan menjual rumah warisannya"

"Siapa tahu dia menghagai warisan orang tuanya" komentar Siwon tanpa berbisik. Dia sekarang sadar tak perlu berbicara kecil-kecil toh hanya Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau mencari informasi?"

"Orang yang melarikan diri setelah menyebabkan seseorang jatuh ke lautan bukannya membantu orang itu tidak mungkin mempunyai sifat saling menghargai" jawab Kyuhyun penuh kebencian "Aku mencari informasi saat kau menemui pacarmu di jam istirahat tadi"

"Hei! Aku ke rumah sakit melihat ayahku bukan menemui Kibum" bantah Siwon.

"Aku meragukan itu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus walau masih berbisik.

Siwon sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah tuduhan Kyuhyun tapi suara deru mobil porche hijau memasuki pekarangan rumah membuat berdebatan mereka terhenti. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya di balik pohon agar pengemudi mobil antik itu tidak melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian turunlah sepasang muda-mudi dari mobil itu. Siwon menggeram saat melihat sang namja. Sangat diingatnya dengan jelas mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan mata namja yang menabraknya.

"Chagi, aku lapar~" rengek sang yeoja yang menurut informasi Kyuhyun bernama Jina.

"Aku jauh lebih lapar. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa mengenyangkanku" jawab Taekjong sambil menngigit leher Jina.

"Mereka melakukannya di depan rumah. Menjijikkan" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ah kau bisa saja chagi. Kita kan sudah melakukannya tadi malam. Sekarang aku sudah lelah" rajuk Jina.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan spagettymu dan aku makan donatkku" Taekjong mencubit bokong Jina membuat sang yeoja terkikik geli.

"Oh mataku yang suci" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taekjong dan Jina yang kini berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil meremas bokong.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan seks sambil makan? Itu jorok" komentar Siwon yang akhirnya tak tahan hanya diam saja.

"Kau benar" jawab Kyuhyun "Tapi saat ini kita tidak bisa memkirkan masalah seks menjijikkan mereka. Aku akan memasang penyadap di mobil itu dan kau mengawasi mereka"

"Maksudmu aku harus mengintip aktivitas seksual mereka?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Pantau keadaan agar aku tidak tertangkap. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menonton adegan mereka" ralat Kyuhyun. Dia mulai keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan berjaln mengendap-endap menuju porche hijau yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah Keluarga Shin.

"Bagaimana caranya kau memasang penyadap. Kau tidak punya kunci mobilnya" Siwon yang tengah waspada melihat sekitarnya penasaran dengan ide Kyuhyun.

"Apa gunanya punya sepupu penggila mobil antik bahkan pacaran dengan pecinta mobil antik lainnya? Mereka mengajariku bagaimana membobol mobil antik macam ini" jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kawat tipis dari kantung blezernya.

"Mereka mengajarimu menjadi pencuri mobil? Astaga! Mereka gila" Siwon berkata histeris..

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar dan jangan merusak konsentrasiku" perintah Kyuhuyun

Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil memperhatikan pintu dan jedela rumah itu. Sepertinya TaekNa couple benar-benar melakukan seks sampai-sampai dari tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang tengah masuk ke mobilnya dan memasang penyadap sederhana yang dilapisi permen karet di asbak mobil itu. Penyadap yang dia beli online dengan uang sakunya sebulan.

"Beres" Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil itu sambil tersenyum puas. Sekarang kita bisa mendengar apapun pembicaraan mereka di mobil dengan jarak maximal 3 km"

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun agar mereka merunduk di dekat mobil "Mereka mengintip dari jendela"

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang mobil itu "Apa mereka melihatku?"

"Tidak" jawab Siwon "Mereka hanya mengintip apakah desahan wanita itu tidak membuat tetangga terganggu. Padahal daerah sini jarak perumahnya jauh-jauh. Sangat gampang melakukan kejahatan tanpa ketahuan. Perasaanku tidak enak, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku melihat sebuah café di dekat sini. Kita jadikan itu sebagai markas"

_**Get Lucky**_

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah 3 hari aku dan Siwon mengintai Tekjong. Penyadap yang kupasangpun terus menerus kudengarkan melalui headshet. Tapi menyebalkannya tidak satupun bukti yang kami dapatkan. Parahnya mereka sering sekali bercinta di mobil. Telingaku sampai panas mendengar desahan dan teriakkan kedua insan gila nafsu itu.

"Kau demam" aku merasakan sebuah tangan menempel di tanganku. Tangan sedingin es yang hanya dimiliki sosok tampan di depanku.

Aku berpura-pura seperti orang nelepon untuk menjawabnya. Aku tak mau dikira gila oleh pelanggan di café yang sudah 3 hari kudatangi sepulang sekolah ini "Aku baik-baik saja. Tanganmu saja yang terlalu dingin phabo"

"Jangan mengelak. Aku bisa membedakan kehangatanmu atau suhu tubuhmu yang naik" jawab Siwon. Mata hitamnya menatapku cemas "Wajahmu pucat Kyu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

Aku menghela nafas. Bahkan nafaskupun terasa sedikit sesak. Sepertinya 3 hari ini aku terlalu memforsir tenagaku untuk mengintai Taekjong. Dari sepulang sekolah sampai jam makan malam aku mengintai mereka dari café ini. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin. Aku paling lemah jika salju mulai turun.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang setengah jam lagi" jawabku.

"5 menit lagi" tawar Siwon.

"25" aku menatapnya kekeh.

"Kyu kau sedang sakit. 7 menit saja"

"Jangan berlebi…" omelanku terhenti saat headset yang kupakai yang sedari tadi senyi karena kedua pemiliknya tengah ada di dalam rumah kini berbunyi.

_"Jangan mengacuhkanku Jongie!" suara Jina yang sudah kuhafal terdengar sangat marah._

_ "Kau sok sibuk dengan modelingmu. Aku muak!" teriakan Taekjong membuat kepalaku makin sakit._

"Hey ada apa?" Siwon bertanya padaku.

"Mereka bertengkar di mobil" jawabku. Siwon mendekatkan telinganya ke telingaku. Wajahku yang sedikit memerah karena demam kini makin memerah. Bukan karena dinginnya wajah Siwon, tapi karena wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

_"Aku melakukannya untuk kita. Kau pikir uang gajimu menjual diri di bar cukup untuk hidup kita?" Jina berkata tidak terima._

_ "Tarik kata-katamu. Menjual harga diri apanya. Aku melakukan itu karena permintaanmu" Taekjong berteriak lagi. Bisakah dia bicara dengan tenang? Menyebalkan sekali laki-laki ini "Terserah jika kau mau pergi. Aku sudah muak denganmu"_

_ "Kau sengaja mengusirku karena kau tidak mau tanggung jawab" kini Jina mulai terisak "Aku mengandung anakmu. Kau sengaja memutuskanku agar kau tidak perlu menikahiku"_

_ "Aku sudah menyuruhmu menggugurkannya. Itu salahmu. Kau sengaja membocorkan kondomku agar kau hamil. Dasar wanita jalang" umpat Taekjong._

_ "Baiklah. Kalau kau mengusirku. Aku akan membeberkan tentang kejahatanmu" ancam Jina "Kaulah yang meracuni orang tua angkatmu. Kaulah penyebab pewaris Choi itu kecelakaan"_

"Ommo! Akhirnya!" aku memekik senang.

"Kita dapat buktinya" Siwon menatapku gembira "Kita harus segera melaporkannya ke polisi"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi sebelum tanganku menyentuh HP dalam kantung jaketku, suara jeritan Jina membuatku terdiam.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" suara Jina sarat akan ketakutan._

_ "Kau mau melaporkanku ke polisi. Berarti kau harus mati" suara Taekyong terdengar berbahaya._

_ "Jangan coba-coba. Aku bisa teriak" ancam Jina._

_ "Kau tahu daerah ini sepi chagi. Tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu" Taekjong tertawa meremehkan "Siapapun yang mengganggu hidupku harus dimusnahkan"_

_ Isakan Jina terdengar lagi "Henti…"_

_ Bugghhh_

_ "Arrggghhhh" kini teriakan kesatikan Jina menggema di telingaku._

"Kita harus menolong Jina" aku langsung berdiri dan berniat menuju rumah Taekjong.

"Kita langsung ke polisi dan serahkan rekaman itu" Siwon menahanku.

"Jina bisa mati! Kita harus menolongnya!" aku berteriak padanya tanpa peduli beberapa orang di café sepi itu menganggapku gila.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Siwon aku lansung berlari menuju rumah Taekjong. Saat akan sampai sana aku berpapasan dengan mobil porche hijau milik psikopat mengerikan itu.

"Sial! Dia pergi" aku mengumpat pelan. Seandainya kondisiku baik, aku bisa lebih cepat berlari dan tidak akan terlambat.

"Lihat Kyu!" Siwon menunjuk sebuah tong sampah di seberang sana.

Mataku membulat sempura. Di dalam tong sampah itu ada sebuah tangan mencuat. Dari gelangnya aku tahu itu adalah Jina. Aku berlari menyebrang jalan dan segera membuka tutup tong sampah.

"Kyaaa!" aku berteriak saat melihat Jina berada disana dalam keadaan wajah hancur.

"Dia sudah tewas" Siwon berkata prihatin.

"Dia membunuhnya. Taekjong membunuhnya dan juga membunuhmu. Dia seorang psikopat" aku berkata panik.

"Ya, aku memang psikopat nona manis" sebuah suara serak yang kudengar terus selama 3 hari ini membuat bulu kudukku menegang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tepat saat itu sebuah balok kayu menghantam kepalaku yang sudah pening karena suhu tubuhku yang tinggi.

"Kyuhyunnie!" aku sempat mendengar Siwon berteriak panik sebelum semuanya gelap.

**TT_TT TBC TT_TT**

**Apakah nasip Kyuhyun akan sama dengan Jina dan Siwon?**

**Apa yang Siwon lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Dewinya? –atau mampukah dia?**

**Tetap aja merasa ada yang aneh. Apa karakter Siwon sebagai roh disini tidak melenceng? Apa jalan ceritanya terasa datar dan hambar?**

**Tolong dikomentarin ya Lovely Reader.**

**Big Thanks for my Lovely Reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter-chapter kemarin. **

**Senyuman minta kado**

**Anin :3**

**Ps: Berhubung sekarang 13 mey a.k.a ultah Author, Author akan update semua FF yang masih ngutang. Enjoy it!**

**Pss: BTW, enggak di LTD enggak di LG TBCnya waktu Kyu pingsan. Hahaha itu adalah adegan fav-ku**


	5. Chapter 5

LUCKY GUY

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance, Fantasi.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : This story is mine and my Lovely Readers too.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis cerdas yang manis. Kerja sama itu membawa mereka pada suatu ikatan yang teruntai dalam benang takdir.

Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.

Chapter 5

Siwon POV

Aku sering merasa kesal ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini aku hanyalah sebuah roh tak beraga. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupku. Aku menyaksikkan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Kyuhyun diculik. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Berkali-kali aku mencoba sekedar menarik paksa tangan kotor namja itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi yang kugapai hanyalah udara kosong.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Di sebuah gudang luas yang kosong. Pembunuh itu menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan di lantai. Darahku terasa mendidih saat tangannya mengelus wajah pucat Kyuhyunku. Seringaian jahatnya terpampang seiring belaian tangannya yang turun ke leher mulus Kyuhyun. Brengsek! Psikopat ini pasti punya niat jahat pada Kyuhyunku.

Sekali lagi aku merasa tak berguna melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak baik-baik saja. Walau dalam cahaya redup seperti inipun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang sudah mengering di rambut cokelat panjangnya. Wajahnya yang pingsan terlihat sepucat kanvas. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dadanya naik-turun mengambil nafas dengan susah payah. Aku sangat kawatir padanya. Bagaimana jika asmanya kambuh? Ya Tuhan. Kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun, selamatkanlah Kyuhyun. Kumohon Tuhan.

"Kau sangat cantik" Taekjong kembali membelai wajah Kyuhyun "Jauh lebih cantik dari Jina. Pasti gadis polos sepertimu masih perawan kan? Ohh beruntungnya aku"

"Kau brengsek!" Aku menerjang tubuh Taekjong dengan sekuat tenaga tapi aku malah menembusnya.

"Bangunlah sayang. Aku tidak terlalu suka bercinta saat pasanganku masih tidur" Taekjong berkata sambil membuka kemeja seragam Kyuhyun menampilkan pakaian dalam putih berenda yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Ugkkhh" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Taekjong dengan balok kayu. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Kyunnie…" aku berjongkok di sampingnya dengan pandangan cemas "Gwencanayo?"

Kyuhyun menatapku sebentar tapi sebuah tangan memegang wajahnya. Mengalihkan matanya dariku "Kau sudah bangun manis? Siap melayaniku?" Taekjong menyeringai senang.

"K..Kau…" Kyuhyun langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya tapi itu malah membuatnya kembali meringis kesatikan. Si brengsek itu pasti memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras.

Taekjong menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Mau kemana sayang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Taekjong dengan pandangan takut. Tapi Taekjong malah menikmati pandangan itu dan tanpa aba-apa langsung menarik pakaian dalam Kyuhyun membuat bagian depan kaos dalam itu sobek dan memamerkan bra biru langitnya.

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Dia menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang sempat terekspos.

"Kenapa manis? Kau sangat indah. Tak perlu malu" Taekjong mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Seolah dirinya adalah vampire, dia menggigit leher Kyuhyun membuat gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu menjerit.

Hatiku terasa seperti terbakar. Tubuh rohku gemetar karena emosi yang kurasakan.

"Wo…nnie… hiks… to…long…" lirih Kyuhyun. Mata cokelat karamelnya menatapku sendu meminta pertolonganku "Akkhhh hentikan. Kumohon…" dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Taekjong yang terus mengecap lehernya.

"MENJAUH DARINYA BRENGSEK!" Aku menarik leher belakang kaos berkerah Taekjong dan menarik keras tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh itu membentur keras dinding di ujung dekat pintu. Aku tak tahu kenapa akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh tubuh manusia selain Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat ini Kyuhyun adalah prioritasku.

"Kyunnie…" Aku memangku kepalanya yang terkuali lemas "Kyunnie, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Wo…nnie…" mata karamelnya menatapku sayu. Aku bisa melihat kesakitan dan ketakutan terpancar disana "Se…sak…" tangannya yang semula terkulai di samping tubuhnya terangkat meremas dadanya.

"Asmamu kambuh?" aku tahu tak ada gunanya bertanya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dia mengangguk lemah "Ke..palaku… sa..kit" rintihnya

"Oh Kyunnieku" Aku memeluknya cemas. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika terus begini Kyuhyun tak akan selamat. Dia harus segera ditangani dokter.

"Yun..ho…" Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terbuka mengucapkan sebuah nama dalam pelukanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya bingung "Siapa Yunho?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab sebuah suara serak yang berat membuatnya bungkam "Apa yang kau lakukan wanita jalang?" Taekjong berteriak. Susah payah dia bangun dan dengan langkah tersoek-soek mendekati kami "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan kotornya menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi aku menarik tubuhnya. Aku membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia harus merasakan apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"S..topp" Taekjong berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku "Hen..tikan!"

Seolah tuli, aku terus membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Membuat tembok yang berwarna putih kusam kini dinodai darahnya. Aku tak peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berani melukai Kyuhyunku. Siapapun.

"Ugh.. Won..iie..." Kegiatan beringasku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kesakitan.

Aku menatap tempat Kyuhyun berada dan tubuhku langsung gemetar melihat keadaannya. Dia merangkak mendekatiku di tengah rasa sesaknya. Aku membuang tubuh Taekjong yang sudah pingsan dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, bertahanlah…" Aku tak kuasa melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Seolah ada belati tajam yang menusuk jantungku jika melihat wajah kesakitannya.

"Yun…ho…" tangan Kyuhyun gemetar saat dia memberiku handphonenya.

Aku mengerti. Dia menyuruhku menghubungi seorang bernama Yunho agar siapapun orang itu dapat membantu kami. Aku mengambil HP milik Kyuhyun. Aku tahu Yunho atau manusia lainnya selain Kyuhyun tak akan bisa mendengarku walau saat ini aku bisa menyentuh benda mati ataupun hidup. Secepat aku bisa aku mengirim SMS ke nomor orang bernama Yunho di kontak HP Kyuhyun. Dan berharap orang itu cepat menemukan kami.

"Kyu aku sudah meng…" ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapanku menutup matanya "Kyunnie…" aku yang mulai panik mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun berharap gadis itu membuka matanya "Kyu. Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tidak ada respon apapun.

Rasa sakit merasuki seluruh tubuhku saat ini. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada saat aku tenggelam dan koma. Dada Kyuhyun tak bergerak sama sekali. Nafasnya bahkan tak terasa lagi. Aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika terus seperti ini Kyuhyun aka mati. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Tak peduli jika aku hanyalah roh yang tidak bernafas, aku mencium bibir pucat Kyuhyun yang memutih. Memberinya nafas buatan. Aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berguna. Aku terus memberinya nafas buatan sampai seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Ommo! Kyuhyunnie!" laki-laki bermata musang menatap cemas tubuh Kyuhyun yang kubaringkan di lantai.

Aku tersenyum lega. Setidaknya pertolongan sudah datang. Orang itu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya. Aku berdiri ingin mengikutinya. Tapi tiba-tiba kakiku lemas dan pandanganku mengabur. Sebuah cahaya menghantamku dengan keras dan setelah itu semua lenyap.

_**Get Lucky**_

Author POV

"Demi Tuhan Jung Yunho! Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?!" Heechul berteriak histeris ketika dia sampai ke rumah sakit. Jantungnya hampir copot saat tengah malam dia mendapat telepon dari Yunho yang mengatakan adiknya berada di rumah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Tenanglah Chullie. Ini rumah sakit" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang seperti banteng mengamuk mendapati adiknya berada di ruang UGD tengah ditangani dokter.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini rumah hantu?" Heecul tambah sewot mendengar perkataan Yunho "Jangan bilang padaku Kyuhyun kembali sok detektif seperti tahun lalu"

Yunho menghela nafas "Kali ini lebih parah. Dia memasang alat pelacak di mobil seorang psikopat. Dia hampir saja dibunuh" sedetik setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung menyesal. Bukannya malah menenangkan Heechul tapi dia malah memanasi yeoja cantik nan galak itu.

"APA KAU BILANG? DIBUNUH? SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYENTUH ADIKKU?" Jika dia berada di hutan bisa dipastikan teriakkan Heechul membuat malu para singa jantan. Karena teriakan itu lebih menggelegar dan lebih menakutkan.

"Astaga" Yunho ingin mengutuk kebodohan mulut seksinya yang kelepasan bicara "Maksutku… yah…Kyuhyun… dia emm…"

"Heechul-ah?" sebuah suara yang cukup dikenal Heechul berhasil menyelamatkan hidup Yunho.

"Dokter Choi" Heechul menatap dokter yang biasanya merawat Kyuhyun jika gadis itu dibawa ke rumah sakit ini "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Choi Jonghoon tersenyum lembut pada Heechul "Kyuhyun-ah sudah tidak apa-apa. Kepalanya mengalami luka cukup parah akibat hantaman benda tumpul. Sepertinya dia juga sedang demam. Dan asmanya kambuh. Tapi jika dilhat dari keadaannya yang stabil, sepertinya orang yang menemukannya disana sudah memberinya pertolongan pertama yang tepat"

"Maksud dokter keadaan Kyuhyun bisa saja parah seandainya dia tidak cepat-cepat ditolong?" Tanya Heechul ngeri.

Dokter muda yang tampan itu mengangguk ikut prihatin "Asma Kyuhyun mudah kambuh dalam musim dingin seperti ini. Belum lagi luka di kepalanya. Aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Kyuhyun telah ditolong semenit saja"

Heechul terperangah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Hampir saja. Dia hampir saja kehilangan dongsaengnya.

Yunho yang menyadari itu memeluk Heechul "Tak apa-apa Chullie. Kyunnie baik-baik saja. Kau dengar apa yang dokter Choi katakan. Kyunnie sudah aman sekarang"

Dokter Choi berdehem dan segera pamit. Dia memandang tak suka pada Yunho "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kyuhyun akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya"

Setelah dokter itu pergi Heechul melepas pelukan Yunho "Gomawo Yun. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Kau telah menyelamatkan satu-stunya dongsaengku"

Yunho menggeleng "Akulah yang harus berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa bantuannya aku sudah dipecat setahun lalu karena gagal menangkap buronan narkoba. Sekarangpun dia menangkap pembunuh yang kasusnya saja polisi sepertiku masih belum jelas"

"Tapi tetap saja. Seperti yang dokter Choi katakan. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak terselamatkan jika kau tidak memberinya pertolongan pertama" bantah Heechul.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Chullie. Aku kebetulan sedang ada tugas di sekitar gudang itu saat ada SMS masuk dengan nomor Kyuhyun. Aku langsung ke lokasi dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan pingsan. Karena panik aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" Yunho menghela nafas "Masalahnya adalah siapapun yang mengirim pesan itu pasti bukan Kyu karena aku tahu betul gaya bahasa adikmu itu"

"Tunggu…" Heechul menemukan hal aneh dari penjelasan panjang Yunho "Maksudmu ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menemukan Kyu dan mengirim SMS padamu?"

"Aku yakin begitu. Pasalnya aku menemukan tubuh Taekjong dalam keadaan sekarat. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja menghajarnya. Aku yakin seseorang itu bukan Kyu karena Kyu sendiri dalam keadaan lemah untuk melawan apalagi seberingas itu" jelas Yunho.

"Tapi… kenapa orang itu tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit tapi malah mengirim SMS padamu?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok misterius itu karena anak buah yang kusuruh menyapu bersih gudang lokasi penyekapan Kyuhyun itu tidak menemukan apapun. Bahkan dari CCTV di dekat lokasi" jawab Yunho. Suaranya yang berat terdengar misterius saat melanjutkan kalimatnya "Seolah orang itu menghilang tak berbekas"

_**Get Lucky**_

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu Kangta-ssi" Choi Kiho menepuk pundak seorang namja berusia hampir 40 tahun di depannya dengan perasaan lega dan senang. Pagi hari, begitu Tuan Choi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit, dia bertemu dengan pihak kepolisian yang memberinya kabar bahwa Taekjong –tersangka- yang menyebabkan kecelakaan anaknya sudah tertangkap.

"Anda tidak perlu berterimakasih kepada saya. Jika bukan karena laporan gadis itu kami tak akan bisa menangkap tersangka yang menyebabkan anak Anda kecelakaan" Kangta selaku Ketua Kepolisian Seoul berkata menjawab perkataan pengusaha kaya itu.

"Aku akan berterimakasih kepada Kyuhyun-ah saat dia sudah sadar nanti" jawab Tuan Choi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Tuan Choi. Aku akan memberi Anda kabar baru secepatnya" pamit Kangta.

Tuan Choi mengangguk. Setelah Kangta menghilang di tikungan lorong rumah sakit, Tuan Choi kembali masuk ke ruangan tempat anaknya berbaring koma. Tuan Choi mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi berlengan empuk. Tempat biasa jika dia menemani sang anak tunggal.

"Siwonnie…" Tuan Choi menggenggam tangan anaknya yang sampai saat ini terasa dingin "Penjahat yang membuatmu sepert ini sudah tertangkap. Kyuhyunnielah yang menangkapnya. Bukankah itu hebat? Ternyata temanmu yang manis itu sangat berani. Dia terluka karena membelamu. Appa jadi semakin menyukainya" Tian Choi tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah biasa bercerita panjang lebar pada anaknya walau Siwon sama sekali tak membalasnya. Jadi wajar jika Tuan Choi berteriak kaget saat tangan yang dia genggam balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Siwonnie…" ucapnya tak percaya pada penglihatannya yang menampilkan mata hitam arang Siwon balas menatapnya.

Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari belahan bibir tipis Siwon saat dia menggerakkannya "A..ppa…"

_**Get Lucky**_

Kyuhyun POV

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ada pisau yang membedahnya. Dadakupun terasa sedikit sesak. Apa asmaku kambuh? Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Ah dari baunya aku tahu dimana tempatku sekarang berada. Rumah Sakit. Tempat yang paling kubenci.

"Kyunnie…" suara Heechul eonnie membuatku menoleh. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lega. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa eonnie" aku berkata sebelum dia menayakan keadaanku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku cemas? Aku bisa mati jantungan jika setiap hari harus mendapat kabar kau berada di rumah sakit" Heechul eonnie mulai mengomel.

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf "Tidak akan setiap hari kok"

"Aku ingin tidak lagi. Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau akan mengulanginya. Dasar bocah nakal" Heechul eonnie menjitak kepalaku pelan "Kau mau berlagak jadi pahlawan dengan menangkap semua penjahat. Untung psiko itu tidak membunuhmu. Kau harus banyak bersyukur Kyunnie"

"Aww" aku lansung mengaduh. Dia lupa ya kepalakukan diperban karena si psiko itu memukulku. Eh tunggu… psiko? Bagaimana nasip pembunuh itu? Lalu Wonnie….

"Mianhae" Heechul eonnie membelai kepalaku yang diperban "Apa sakit? Aku lupa kepala kerasmu itu sedang sakit?"

"Siwon" aku menatap Heechul eonnie "Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Siwon siapa? Kyu, apa kepalamu terbentur keras dan jadi lupa ingatan? Mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi. Yunho menemukanmu pingsan dengan darah mengering di kepala bagian belakangmu. Oh Tuhan. Eomma pasti membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membiarkanmu dalam bahaya lagi" Heechul eonnie meratapi nasipnya.

Aku tak terlalu peduli ratapan kakakku si Queen of Drama. Lagipula orang tuaku sudah tak peduli padaku. Di saat Heechul eonnie masih meratap panjang pendek, aku mencabut infus yang menempel di tangan kiriku.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Hei! Kembali Kyu!" Heechul eonnie berteriak saat sadar aku sudah tidak berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Heechul eonnie, aku terus berlari. Tubuhku masih lemas. Dadakupun masih terasa sedikit sesak. Belum lagi kepalaku yang tak berhenti berdenyut. Tapi aku sungguh ingin melihat Siwon. Kami sudah berhasil menangkap Taekjong yang merupakan tersangka utama yang membuat Siwon koma. Harusnya dengan begitu roh Siwon bisa kembali pada tubuhnya.

Aku menabrak beberapa orang tapi aku mengabaikan mereka. Nafasku terengah-engah saat aku berhasil sampai di depan ruang ICU tempat Siwon berada. Dengan tangan gemetar aku membuka pintu itu.

Deg

Tubuhku menegang saat mataku menangkap pemandangan di depanku. Sebuah mata sewarna arang hitam membalas tatapanku. Siwon. Dari tatapannya aku tahu itu dia. Tubuh itu terllihat sangat hidup. Jauh lebih hidup saat terakhir kali aku menjenguknya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupan dari tubuh itu. Aura yang tidak pernah kurasakan saat berada di dekat roh Siwon.

"Ah Kyuhyunnie" suara Tuan Choi ah maksudku Choi ajussi membuat kontak mataku dan Siwon terputus "Kau sudah merasa baikkan nak?"

Aku mengangguk sekilas.

Choi ajussi berdiri dan membimbingku masuk ke ruangan besar itu. Tidak hanya ada Siwon dan ayahnya di ruangan itu. Aku bisa melihat Kibum –yeojachingu- Siwon menggenggam tangan Siwon. Kurasa asmaku memang parah karena aku merasakan sesak yang berlebihan saat melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Wajahmu masih sangat pucat Kyu. Apa dokter mengizinkanmu kesini?" Choi ajussi bertanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja ajussi" jawabku pelan.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas jasamu Kyuhyunnie. Karena keberanianmu, Taekjong tersangka penyebab kecelakaan Siwon jadi tertangkap. Kau adalah gadis pemberani yang hebat" puji Choi ajussi.

"Ajussi terlalu berlebihan" jawabku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Kibum.

"Tunggu. Jadi ini orang yang menangkap penjahat itu appa?" Siwon menatap bergantian antara aku dan appanya "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya"

Deg

Perkataan Siwon mampu membuatku lupa cara bernafas. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenalku? Kebersamaan kami memang hanya sebentar. Tapi kami sudah melalui banyak hal sulit bersama kan? Kenapa dia bisa melupakanku dengan begitu mudah.

"Kyuhyun kan teman les pianomu Siwon oppa. Kenapa kau mengatakan tidak mengenalnya?" Kibum bertanya. Aku bisa mendengar nada senang dari suaraya.

"Kata dokter Siwon mengalami shock karena koma dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin ada beberapa memorinya yang terlupakan" jelas Tuan Choi. Tangan lelaki paruh baya itu menggenggam tanganku "Duduk disini dulu Kyunnie, kau terlihat lelah"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Walau senyum yang kuhasilkan pasti terlihat aneh "Tidak perlu ajussi. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Siwon"

"Siwon oppaku baik-baik saja" jawab Kibum cepat "Iyakan oppa?"

Siwon yang sedari tadi menatapku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum "Ne. aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ssi"

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisanku. Tubuhku yang tadi kupaksakan berlari kini terasa semakin lemas. Aku harus menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku hanya untuk berdiri "Ka…kalau begitu… aku akan kembali ke kamarku…" Kyuhyun-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin dia memanggilku seperti itu? Rasanya dipanggil 'Dewi' jauh lebih baik. Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi? Hatiku teriris mendengar itu.

"Secepat itu? Aku bahkan belum berterimakasih padamu secara pantas Kyuhyunnie" Choi ajussi berkata padaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng "Itu tidak perlu ajussi. Aku hanya…" aku menatap Siwon "Aku kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat" Siwon sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Aku bisa melihat dari caranya melihatku. Tak ada lagi pancaran mata teduh yang selalu membuatku aman di dekatnya. Sekarang dia menatapku seolah aku orang asing "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku ajussi" aku membungkuk dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan perasaan sesak yang semakin mencengkram dadaku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Membiarkan air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kugigit bibir bawahku agar tidak ada suara tangisan yang keluar. Tapi sebelum aku sampai pintu, kakiku yang sudah lemas sedari tadi memberontak. Sepasang tangan kekar langsung menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencanayo?" suara panik Choi ajussi terdengar di belakangku.

Aku menatap Yunho oppa yang memegang erat pinggangku. Aku menggeleng samar padanya. Menyuruhnya membawaku pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Kyunnie tidak apa-apa Tuan. Dia hanya perlu istirahat" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Choi ajussi. Lalu dia menggendongku bridal style "Kami permisi dulu Tuan Choi dan semoga Anda cepat sembuh Siwon-ssi" kemudian aku merasakan Yunho oppa mulai berjalan.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidang Yunho oppa.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menangis Kyu. Tapi berhentilah menangis. Aku tak suka melihat aair matamu itu" Yunho oppa mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuhku.

Aku mengangguk dan menjawabnya dengan suara serak "Gomawo oppa"

_**Get Lucky**_

Author POV

'Siapa gadis itu?' Siwon bertanya dalam hati 'Kenapa aku merasa dekat dengannya. Seingatku aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat dengan jelas tak ada siapapun bernama 'Kyuhyun' selama aku les piano' sejak Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarnya dalam gendongan Yunho, Siwon tak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkan gadis berparas manis itu 'Siapa laki-laki yang menggendongnya tadi? Kenapa pula aku tidak rela namja itu menyentuh Kyhuhyun. Demi Tuahn! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa aku malah marah jika ada yang menyentuhnya'

"Siwon oppa. Kenapa dari tadi oppa melamun?" Kibum menepuk lengan Siwon dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi dia terus diacuhkan oleh namjachingu tampannya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kibum-ah" Siwon tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Oh ya. Apa kau mengenal yeoja tadi?"

"Yeoja tadi, maksud ooppa Kyuhyun itu?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon mengangguk. Walau dengan kesal Kibum tetap menjawab pertanyaan Siwon "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat aku menjenguk oppa. Dia itu temannya Zhoumi oppa. Entah ada hubungan apa mereka karena mereka terlihat dekat sekali. Tapi jika dilihat tadi, sepertinya yeoja itu juga memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan namja yang menggendongnya tadi. Jujur saja aku merasa curiga padanya. Dia bertingkah seolah dia dan oppa sangat dekat. Tapi buktinya oppa sama sekali tidak mengingatnya"

'Benarkah yang dikatakan Kibum?' Siwon menatap yeojachngunya yang kini berapi-api menceritakan bukti kebenaran kecurigaannya pada Kyuhyun 'Aku memang merasa sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali'

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat merasakan kepalanya sakit untuk berpikir lebih lagi "Kyuhyun. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" gumamnya lirih.

_**Get Lucky**_

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat putih tak berujung. Dia tidak berada di kamar rawatnya di rumah sakit ataupun kamar tidurnya di apartemen. Padahal dia ingat dengan jelas, setelah makan siang yang disuapi Heechul dan meminum obatnya, Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk dan tertidur nyenyak saat Yunho membelai rambutnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Kyuhyunnie" sebuah suara bernada lembut membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Retina matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Kyuhyun rasanya mengenal yeoja paruh baya itu. Matanya, bibirnya bahkan lesung pipinya mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Anda ibu Siwon?" Kyuhyun menatap yeoja menawan di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya "Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

"Pertama, panggil aku ajumma" Ibu Siwon menjawab seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan senyumannya mirip dengan senyum Siwon "Kedua, akulah yang memanggilmu kesini Kyunnie" cara memanggilnya pun sama dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun sampai terbengong beberapa detik.

"Untuk apa ajumma memanggilku?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah acara terbengongnya selesai.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolong anakku Kyu" ucap Nyonya Choi. Matanya yang hitam itu berubah sendu "Tapi ini belum berakhir"

"Apa maksud ajumma? Siwon sudah kembali ke tubuhnya sekarang. Tidak ada masalah lagi" jawab Kyuhyun 'Well kecuali dia melupakanku' lanjut yeoja itu dalam hati.

Nyonya Choi menggelengkan kepalanya membat rambut cokelat pendeknya yang lebih muda dari warna cokelat rambut Kyuhyun bergoyang anggun "Ini hanya untuk sementara. Siwon kembali ke tubuhnya bukan karena kalian berhasil menangkap orang yang mencelakakan Siwon. Tapi ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke tubuhnya walau untuk sementara"

Sekarang Kyuhyun makin bingung 'Siwon kembali ke tubuhnya hanya untuk sementara? Itu mustahil' pikirnya "Bisakah ajumma menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang kumengerti. Jika memang saat ini Siwon belum kembali ke tubuhnya untuk selamanya, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia tidak perlu keluar lagi dari tubuhnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun 'Walau aku lebih suka dia menjadi roh dan mengingatku' batin Kyuhyun merasa egois.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Kyunnie" jujur, ibu Siwon merasa geli dengan pikiran Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengoceh tentang betapa kejamnya Siwon melupakannya "Aku tahu kau merasa marah dan kecewa karena Siwon melupakanmu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Karena bagaimanapun, jika roh telah kembali ke tubuhnya dia akan melupakan masa perjalanannya sebagai seorang roh. Juga orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya saat menjadi roh. Itu sudah hukum alam"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia merasa malu karena ibu Siwon mendengar pikirannya yang egois menginginkan Siwon berada di sampingnya sebagai roh yang bisa mengingatnya. Tidak sebagai manusia yang bersikap seperti orang asing di dekatnya "Mianhae ajumma, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti" Nyonya Choi mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang ikal "Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya kita mempermasalahkan itu. Sebentar lagi roh Siwon akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Kau harus membantunya kembali ke tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini secara permanen"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Nyonya Choi "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Temukan jawabannya seiring waktu" Nyonya Choi menjawab. Jawaban yang membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

Kyuhyun menyadari mungkin jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah 'Rahasia Akhirat' yang harus dia cari tahu sendiri jawabannya. 'Benar-benar merepotkan. Jika bukan Siwon, aku tak akan melakukannya' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati tapi dia langsung menyadari satu hal 'Ops! Choi ajumma kan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aduh Cho Kyuhyun phabo!'

Nyonya Choi tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan lucu. Mata cokelat gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf dan rasa bersalah "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Kyunnie. Akulah yang meminta maaf karena merepotkanmu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang kau sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi kuharap kau mau melakukannya. Karena hanya dirimulah yang bisa menolong Siwon. Hanya kaulah dewinya. Satu-satunya dewi yang bisa menyelamatkan Siwon"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku ajumma" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Saatnya kau kembali. Siwon sudah menunggumu" Nyonya Choi berkata.

"Eh? Siwon menungguku? Dia bagkan tidak mengingatku ajumma. Bagaimana dia bisa menungguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah kembali nanti" Nyonya Choi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun "Siwon akan merasakan jika waktunya menipis. Kau harus menemukan cara itu sebelum waktu kalian habis"

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menanyakan sesuatu, tapi sebuah cahaya terang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan dia tertelan dalam cahaya itu.

_**Get Lucky**_

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyuhyun-ah" sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Suara yang tak asing. Seperti suara Dokter Choi.

"Kyunnie…" ah itu suara Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?" suara dokter Choi yang terdengar cemas masuk kembali ke dendang telingaku. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Memangnya aku tuli.

"Dokter, detak jantungnya mulai stabil" suara seorang wanita yang dari nadanya pasti adalah suster tedengar lagi.

"Oh Terima kasih Tuhan" kini suara dokter Choi terdengar lega.

Tunggu, kenapa mataku terasa berat utuk terbuka.

"Kyunnie, kumohon buka matamu" suara Siwon kembali terdengar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang sedingin es di telapak tanganku "Kyunnie, please… jangan membuatku cemas"

Siwon. Ya itu Siwon. Demi Tuhan! Aku yakin itu Siwon. Dia memanggilku Kyunnie. Dia ingat padaku. Tapi kenapa tangannya sangat dingin. Apa perkataan Choi ajumma tadi benar? Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha membuka mataku. Awalnya hanya pemandangan blur yang kulihat tapi lama kelamaan aku bisa melihat semuanya. Wajah tampan Siwon berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas Kyunnie. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" tangan Siwon yang tidak sedang menggenggam tanganku kini membelai wajahku. Dingin memang tapi aku menyukainya.

"I…ini dimana?" tanyaku pelan. Tenagaku seperti lenyap entah kemana. Aku bahkan baru sadar kini ada masker oksigen yang tertengger menutupi hidung dan mulutku. Ada suara-suara 'pip' aneh berada di sekitarku.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyuhyun-ah" Dokter Choi menatapku senang "Kau berada di ruang ICU. Tiba-tiba detak jantungmu melemah"

"Mwo?" aku mentap dokter muda itu tidak percaya.

"Itu benar" Siwonlah yang menjawab. Oh tepatnya roh Siwon "Begitu aku sampai di kamarmu, kau malah seperti mayat. Kau membuatku sangat takut. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyunnie"

Sebut aku egois. Aku tak keberatan. Asal Siwon, baik itu dalam bentuk manusia utuh atau roh sekalipun ada di sampingku. Aku tak peduli hal lainnya.

**:3 TBC :3**

**Menurut kalian, lebih baik mana, Siwon yang hidup dan melupakan Kyuhyun atau Siwon yang menjadi roh tapi selalu mengingat Kyuhyun?**

**Meski Kyuhyun memilih yang kedua. Apakah dia akan tega membiarkan tubuh Siwon yang kehilangan rohnya mati secara perlahan?**

**Sebenarnya aku masih UAS. Tapi aku tak mau dikira hiatus. Jadi seletah menghilang 2 bulanan, saatnya update.**

**Dan LG-lah yang terpilih sebagai FF pertama yang kuupdate.**

**Setelah lama tak menulis, aku jadi merasa tulisanku hambar.**

**Aku minta maaf jika kualitas penulisanku menurun dan mengecewakan Lovely Readerku. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Tapi, bolehkan aku tetap berharap Lovely Reader yang cuuaaaakeeeepnya membaana ini meninggalkan review or coment?**

**Mohon Permakluman**

**Anin :3**

**Ps: Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Bagi yang tidak menjalankan, selamat menikmati sarapan#bugh**


	6. Chapter 6

LUCKY GUY

Title : Lucky Guy

Author : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

Main Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance, Fantasi, Mistery.

Ratting : T

Lenght : Chapter

Discover : This story is mine and my Lovely Readers too.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s).

Summary : Kisah perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon sang lucky guy untuk mengatasi satu-satunya kesialan dalam hidupnya dibantu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, gadis cerdas yang manis. Kerja sama itu membawa mereka pada suatu ikatan yang teruntai dalam benang takdir.

Jangan Baca jika Tidak Suka. Jangan Menghina Jika Kau Tak Sesuai Harapan. Kita Sama-Sama Hidup Atas Kuasa Tuhan.

Chapter 6

Author POV

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Tuan Choi bertanya pada Siwon yang sedari tadi memandang kosong langit-langit ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

"Aniya" jawab Siwon menggeleng. Dia sungguh tak tahu ada apa dengannya. Dia seperti mendengar suara ibunya. Ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Suara itu terdengar sangat sedih.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Tuan Choi lagi.

"Kepalaku pusing appa" jawab Siwon setengah jujur. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kepalanya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Padahal tadi dokter sudah menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit berdosis tinggi, tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak juga menghilang.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" Tuan Choi mengusap lembut rambut Siwon.

"Yeoja tadi…" Siwon menatap ayahnya "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Tuan Choi yang diangguki Siwon "Tentu saja kau mengenalnya Siwonnie. Dia teman les pianomu. Dia adalah yeoja yang lembut dan pemberani. Setiap hari selama kau koma dia selalu datang menjengukmu"

Siwon merasa bersalah karena tidak mengingat Kyuhyun. Apa benar itu karena shocknya? Tapi Siwon yakin dia tidak mempunyai teman manapun bernama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang tidurlah. Begitu kondisimu membaik kita minta maaf pada Kyuhyunnie" Tuan Choi menenangkan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. Dia memejamkan mataya yang memang terasa berat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar hembusan nafas teratur menandakan namja tampan itu sudah terlelap.

Suatu cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya dan melesat ke atas. Seandainya Tuan Choi memiliki indera keenam dia akan melihat cahaya itu menjauh dari tubuh anaknya. Namaja paruh baya itu merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Siwon tanpa menyadari anaknya tidak hanya sekedar terlelap.

_**WKS**_

Siwon POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Terakhir yang kuingat aku berada di gudang tempat penjahat itu menyekap Kyuhyun tapi saat aku membuka mata aku malah berada di atap rumah sakit tempatku pertama bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Oh God! Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa orang itu –Yunho?- berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Aku segera meninggalkan atap. Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apa terjadi hal buruk terhadap Kyuhyun? Tapi bodohnya aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku kan tidak bisa bertanya pada suster ataupun manusia lainnya?

Tenanglah Siwon. Cobalah tenang. Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali melangkah. Aku tak perlu takut menabrak orang karena aku pasti menembusnya. Mungkin aneh, tapi aku yakin hatiku dan hati Kyuhyun terhubung. Aku mengandalkan insting untuk mencari keberadaan dewiku itu.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah di sebuah ruangan VIP. Apa Kyuhyun ada disini? Tak ada salahnya untuk mengecek. Toh kalaupun aku salah ruangan aku tak akan malu. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi roh adalah aku tidak perlu membuka pintu. Aku hanya perlu berjalan menembusnya dan langsung ada dalam ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun-ku ada disana. Tengah tertidur dengan wajah imutnya. Aku mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Kuusap rambut cokelatnya yang lembut. Aku sering bertanya, kenapa ada manusia seindah ini? Apa Tuhan sengaja menurunkan seorang malaikat dari surga untuk mempercantik dunia? Jika iya, aku adalah orang beruntung karena sempat mengenal malaikat menakjubkan ini.

"Hiks…" sebuah isakan tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir plum Kyuhyun. Aku langsung panik.

"Kyunnie?" aku mengguncang bahunya berharap dia segera bangun dan berhenti menangis.

"Hiks… Wonnie…" dia malah terisak lebih keras.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Jangan membuatku cemas" aku menepuk pipi pucatnya. Seketika aku terbelalak. Dingin. Pipi itu sangat dingin "Kyu!" aku mengguncangkan bahunya lebih keras. Aku panik bukan main. Dia memang berhenti terisak, tapi entah kenapa malah terkesan terlalu sunyi "Kyu tolong bangun"

Tak ada respon apapun padahal aku sudah mengguncangkan tubuh itu keras. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Perasaan takut melingkupiku. Kupeluk tubuh ramping Kyuhyun. Berusaha menahan air mataku. Roh tidak mungkin menangiskan? Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Ya, air mataku mengalir begitu saja saat aku tak merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di leherku. Saat aku tak mendnegar detak jantung Kyuhyun di dadaku.

"Kyunnie" aku melepas pelukanku menatap wajahnya yang sepucat mayat. Dia terlihat seperti tertidur dalam damai. Tidak! Aku tidak mau dia tidur!

Aku menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun pelan di kasurnya. Satu yang kupelajari dari kejadian penangkapan Taekjong kemarin. Aku bisa menyentuh benda jika aku memusatkan perhatianku kesana. Aku berusaha menghalau rasa panikku yang luar biasa. Aku memusatkan pikiranku ke arah benda merah yang ada di nakas Kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga aku memencet benda itu dan menghasilkan bunyi seperti alarm.

"Ommo! Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menoleh saat melihat Heechul noona baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia bejalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia tak kalah kagetnya denganku saat melihat dongsaengnya seperti orang mati "Kyunnie!" dia memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun "Ke…kenapa tidak berdenyut?" ucapnya terbata.

"Heechul ada apa?" seorang namja bermata musang masuk. Aku pernah melihatnya. Dialah yang kemarin menggendong Kyuhyun dari gudang itu.

"Yunho… Kyunnie…" Heechul noona terisak "D..dia ti..dak bernafas…"

"MWO?" Yunho berteriak keras.

"Ada apa ini?" dokter yang dulu menangani Kyuhyun –entah Choi siapa namanya- masuk dengan beberapa suster mengekor di belakangnya.

"Dokter Choi, tolong selamatkan adikku" Heechul noona memohon dengan air mata terurai.

Dokter Choi segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Bisa kulihat kekagetan dan kekawatiran dari matanya "Mustahil. Dua jam yang lalu dia baik-baik saja…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyunnie?" Yunho bertanya "Dia baik-baik saja kan dokter?"

Dokter Choi menggeleng "Denyut nadinya sangat lemah" dia kemudian menatap suster-suster di sampingnya "Siapkan ruang ICU. Pasien akan dibawa kesana"

"Baik dokter" ucap suster itu dan langsung melesat keluar ruang rawat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku harap kalian bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk" ucap dokter Choi membuatku makin cemas. Kutatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan kehidupan. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan?

_**WKS**_

Author POV

Seumur hidupnya Yunho tak pernah menangis. Terakhir dia menangis adalah saat ayahnya meninggal dalam misi kepolisian. Dan itu saat dia berumur 13 tahun. Namja tampan yang sudah mendapat posisi bagus di kepolisian walau usianya baru 23 tahun itu kini menangis tanpa suara sambil bersandar di dinding ruangan bertuliskan ICU,

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang gadis belia yang bahkan berumur jauh di bawah Yunho tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya di dalam sana. Yunho tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan untuk gadis itu. Yang dia tahu, dia akan menderita jika Kyuhyun terluka.

"Kyu…Kyunnie akan hi..dup kan?" suara Heechul yang ketakutan di sela tangisannya membuat Yunho sedikit mendongak. Dia melihat yeoja cantik yang galak bukan main itu menangis sesegukkan.

"Ya" Yunho menjawab 'Ya' dengan tegas. Seolah dia juga meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Ta..tapi tadi di..a tidak ber…nafas" tangis Heechul kembali pecah.

'Jangan ambil dia Tuhan' Yunho memejamkan matanya dan berdoa 'Kumohon biarkan dia kembali bernafas. Biarkan dia hidup Tuhan'

"_Yunho oppa adalah satu-satunya polisi yang percaya padaku. Karena itu aku juga sangat mempercayaimu. Kita pasti akan jadi tim yang hebat. Jung Yunho yang tampan dan Cho Kyuhyun yang cantik"_

Yunho teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua berhasil meringkus narapidana narkoba setahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang jahil memasang alat penyadap yang dia beli secara online ke tas musuh Heechul. Heechul yang cantik dan galak memang mempunyai banyak musuh dan Kyuhyun ingin membungkan musuh eonnienya itu, jadi dia mencari rahasia musuh Heechul dengan memata-matainya. Sayangnya tas gadis bernama Karin itu tertukar dengan seorang narapidana narkoba yang kabur dari penjara karena kelalaian bos Yunho. Saat itu Yunho yang baru masuk kepolisian dijadikan kambing hitam.

Kyuhyun melaporkan penemuannya setelah dia yakin orang yang dia sadap memang benar narapidana, tapi tak satu polisipun mempercayainya. Hanya Yunho yang melihat keseriusan dalam pancaran mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua –Yunho yang diskor dari kepolisian dan Kyuhyun yang kala itu belum genap 16 tahun- terus mengamati narapidana narkoba itu dan berhasil menangkapnya beserta anggota komplotannya. Walau karena itu Kyuhyun jatuh dari ketinggian 2 meter dan Yunho mengalami luka tembak di lengan kanannya. Tapi kasus itu berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik. Sejak itu, Yunho menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun yang pemberani. Dia tak akan segan menolong Kyuhyun dan melindungi yeoja itu.

Sayangnya kini dia kecolongan. Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap penjahat tanpa meminta bantuannya. Dan yeoja itu sekarang berada di ruang ICU dalam keadaan sekarat.

Tubuh Yunho segera tegak saat melihat pintu ICU akhirnya terbuka. Heechul langsung menarik tangan dokter Choi sambil menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kami akan memantaunya selama 24 jam karena saat ini kondisinya masih lemah" jelas dokter tampan itu.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega. Refleks dia memeluk Yunho membuat dokter Choi memberi deathglare-nya pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho hanya memandang ruang ICU yang tertutup dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

'Aku akan melindungimu Kyunnie. Bahkan kupertaruhkan nyawaku' Yunho bertekad.

_**WKS**_

Kyuhyun POV

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa mereka belum mencabut alat-alat bodoh ini dari tubuhku" protesku kesal. Hari sudah malam dan dokter Choi menyuruhku tidur di ruangan ICU mengerikan ini. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku memasukki ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu Kyu? Siang tadi kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung lagi tahu" bisa kulihat Heechul eonnie ingin sekali menjitak kepalaku. Tapi karena dia tak ingin membuatku kesakitan jadi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja kok" bantahku. Sungguh berada di tempat ini membuatku stres.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau senang sekali membantah ucapan kakakmu sih" Siwon berkata padaku.

Aku memberinya wajah cemberutku karena jika ada Heechul eonnie disini aku tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dasar roh curang. Kemana sikap manisnya tadi? Dia dengan berurai air mata dan wajah cemasnya menyambutku saat aku sadar tadi siang. Dokter Choi bilang aku sempat koma. Tapi itu terjadi karena rohku yang dibawa ke tempat eomma Siwon. Orang-orang pasti melihatku seperti pasien sekarat yang sedang menjemput kematiannya.

Ah, bicara soal ajumma Choi, aku belum berani mengatakan itu pada Siwon. Jika didengar dari cerita Siwon, namja itu tidak ingat dia pernah bangun dari komanya. Bisa kusimpulkan, saat dia kembali ke tubuhnya dia tidak akan mengingat hal yang terjadi saat dia menjadi roh. Sedangkan jika rohnya kembali keluar dari tubuhnya dia tidak ingat kejadian saat rohnya sempat masuk ke tubuhnya. Aduh, kenapa jadi rumit begini.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Heechul eonnie bertanya cemas.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mungkin bilang penyebab kepalaku pusing adalah masalah 'ke-eksistensi-an' roh namja tampan yang ada di dekatku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sungguh senang Siwon kembali di sisiku walau dalam bentuk roh. Setidaknya dia mengingatku. Tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang asing.

"Ah! Yunho oppa" aku tersenyum pada sosok tinggi yang masuk ke ruang ICU ini "Apa oppa sudah menanyakan sampai kapan aku berada di tempat terkutuk ini?"

Heechul eonnie mendesis "Tempat terkutuk inilah yang membuatmu kembali hidup bodoh. Aku menyesal mencemaskanmu tadi. Mungkin dewa kematian gagal membawamu karena kau terlalu jahil dan cerewet"

Aigo jahat benar eonnieku ini. Jika melihat matanya yang bengkak aku yakin dia terus-terusan menangis selama aku koma. Berkata jujur adalah salah satu keharaman dari seorang Cho Heechul.

"Dokter Choi bilang besok pagi kau bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa jika keadaanmu terus stabil seperti ini" jelas Yunho oppa. Dia duduk di ujung ranjangku. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Itulah yang kusuka dari Yunho oppa, dia bisa diandalkan dan perhatian.

"Tapi bisakah alat-alat ini dilepas?" aku berkata kesal karena gara-gara alat yang menempel pada tubuhku ini aku jadi sulit bergerak.

"Besok pagi akan dilepas sayang" Yunho ooppa mencubit pelan hidungku. Dokter Choi melepas masket oksigen yang tadi kugunakan karena nafasku sudah stabil "Sekarang tidurlah, oppa dan eonniemu akan makan malam dulu. Kau tak perlu cemas ada suster dan dokter yang memantaumu 24 jam"

"Siapa yang takut. Bilang saja oppa yang terlalu mencemaskanku" ejekku.

Yunho oppa tersenyum mendengar ejekkanku. Dia mengelus rambutku lagi "Aku memang sangat mencemaskanmu Kyunnie. Karena itu jagalah kesehatanmu. Oppa akan mati muda jika kau mengabaikan keselamatanmu lagi"

Aku menggangguk "Gomawo oppa"

"Cih! Kalau Yunho yang minta kau langsung menyanggupinya" cibir Heechul eonnie menatapku kesal.

Aku hanya memberinya cengiran polosku sebelum Heechul eonnie ditarik keluar oleh Yunho oppa. Jika dilihat mereka sangat serasi. Aku tersenyum membayangkan itu.

"Kau naksir dia?" suara Siwon membuatku berhenti tersenyum dan menatap roh itu bingung.

"Aku naksir siapa?" aku bertanya tidak mengerti siapa yang dia maksud.

"Yunho. Siapa lagi memangnya?" kurasa telingaku bermasalah. Kenapa aku mendengar nada sinis dalam suara itu ya?

"Apa terlihat seperti itu? Changmin juga sering berkata begitu" jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya teman perempuan? Hampir semua orang yang mengelilingimu namja semua" Siwon terdengar seperti orang protes.

"Sungmin kan yeoja. Dia juga sahabat yang mengelilingiku" jawabku.

"Entahlah apa dia masuk hitungan" Siwon berkata "Changmin, Zhoumi, Yunho, Minho ah aku sampai lupa saking banyak namja di sekitarmu"

Aku memandangnya penuh selidik "Wonnie, kenapa aku merasa kau sedang cemburu ya?"

"Mwo? Aku? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya cepat.

Ah kenapa aku kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Sedikit iseng aku berbohong padanya "Aku memang menyukai Yunho oppa"

"Jjinja?" dia menatapku lekat.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja tidak. Aku menganggap Yunho oppa sebagai kakakku. Aku kan hanya punya kakak perempuan yang cerewet dan galak setengah mati "Ne, aku menyukainya sejak setahun lalu. Dia itu gentle…"

"Banyak orang menggapku gentle" potongnya.

"Dia tampan" aku kembali memberi alasan.

"Aku juga tampan" balasnya yakin. Dan aku tidak meragukan itu.

"Dia perhatian" lajutku lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak perhatian padamu?" dia bertanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Dia polisi yang jujur" aku tersenyum seolah kemenangan ada di tanganku.

"Menjadi polisi yang jujur bukan hal sulit bagiku" Siwon menatapku serius.

Aku balas menatapnya "Kau cemburu"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu" dia menatapku kesal.

"Tapi aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Kibum" ucapku pelan. Tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Siwon karena dia langsung menatapku dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa kau bilang Kyunnie?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau pikir aku pembawa berita yang bisa direwind?" aku menatapnya kesal dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku juga cemburu melihatmu dengan Yunho. Kau selalu memandangnya dengan senyuman dan mata kagum. Kau bersikap seolah dia selalu bisa diandalkan dan aku menyusahkan" jelasnya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu menyusahkan" ucapku cepat.

"Tapi aku merasa aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu" jawabnya menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah.

Aku menggeleng "Aku membantumu bukan karena terpaksa. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir dirimu menyusahkan. Jika kau merasa bersalah atas kejadian buruk yang menimpaku, itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah takdir Tuhan"

Siwon tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Kulitku sudah biasa menerima sensasi dingin yang dihasilkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang terlihat keabuan menatapku serius "Gomawo Kyunnie. Jeonmal gomawo"

Aku tersenyum padanya "Bukan masalah. Aku menolongmu tulus karena aku ci…" oh! Astaga! Apa yang akan kutakan tadi? Ci apa?

Siwon menatapku bingung "Karena kau apa?" dia menyuruhku melanjutkan kalimatku.

Apa aku baru saja hampir mengatakan 5 huruf sakral itu? Astaga! Aku pasti sudah gila.

"Kyunnie?" dia memanggilku dengan suara cemas "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Berusaha mencari alasan aku pura-pura mengaduh dan memegang kepalaku. Siwon langsung panik "Aku tak apa-apa. Kurasa hanya sedikit kelelahan" dan hampir mengucapkan 5 huruf sakral padamu.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan selalu disini menjagamu" dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Sebuah senyuman yang membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati. Aku tidak bisa menjamin tidak mengucapkan 5 huruf sakral itu padanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

_**WKS**_

Author POV

Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya kembali jam 10 pagi karena kondisinya semakin baik. Dokter Choi sempat bingung. Kemarin kondisi Kyuhyun sangat parah sampai dia tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan selamat, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun kelihatan sehat seolah tidak pernah sekarat sebelumnya.

Yeoja berambut cokelat itu tersenyum puas menatap kamar rawatnya. Walau dia lebih suka tidur di kamar apartemennya, dia tetap bersyukur bisa keluar dari ruangan mengerikan dan lepas dari alat kesehatan menakutkan itu. Yunho, Heechul dan –tentu saja- Siwon tak sekalipun melepskan pengawasannya pada Kyuhyun. Mereka takut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba drop seperti kemarin. Jadi ketiga orang itu –ah maksudnya 2 orang dan 1 roh- menatap sebal tamu-tamu yang datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Terutama namja berisik macam Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa masuk rumah sakit lagi Kyunnie? Aku sangat kesepian di sekolah tanpamu" rengek Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Yunho menarik Changmin menjauh "Kyuhyun belum boleh dipeluk"

"Aissh kau mengganggu saja Yunnie hyung" Changmin protes. Sebenarnya Changmin adalah sepupu jauh Yunho, jadi wajar mereka terlihat akrab –lebih menjerumus ke pertengkaran malah-.

Jika boleh ingin sekali Siwon melempar vas bunga di dekatnya ke kepala Changmin. Yunhopun sepertinya memiliki pikiran sama karena polisi tampan itu berkata kesal pada Changmin "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu atau aku akan memecahkan vas bunga di kepalamu"

"Chang, kau kan punya Victoria noona untuk dipeluk. Enak saja kau memeluk Kyuhyunnie" Minho menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Tapi kan aku tetap ingin memeluk Kyunnie" Changmin teteap kekeh.

"Jika kau kesini untuk membuat Kyunnie sulit istirahat sebaiknya kau pulang Changmin-ah atau aku akan mempraktikkan jurus material art terbaruku pada lehermu" ancam Singmin. Siwon sungguh berharap Sungmin benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Damai Minnie cantik. Aku hanya bercanda" Changmin langsung berdamai mendengar ancaman Sungmin yang tidak pernah main-main.

"Apa kalian kesini tanpa membawa makanan?" Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya membuka mulut.

Eunhyuk tertawa "Kurasa kau sudah sembuh Kyu. Seseorang yang sakit tidak akan bertanya makanan dengan seantusias itu"

"Aku memang sudah sembuh tapi 3 eh maksudku 2 makhluk ini tidak membiarkanku pulang" Kyuhyun berkata kesal.

Luna yang membawa bungkusan langsung memberikan bungkusan itu pada Kyuhyun "Kami tidak tahu harsu membawa apa jadi kami hanya membawa roti, susu dan buah-buahan"

"Itu lebih baik daripada makanan hambar yang harus kumakan tiap harinya" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang membuka bungkusan dari teman-temannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berbagi denganku Kyu?" pinta Changmin melihat roti melon milik Kyuhyun yang besar.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Shim Changmin" Kyuhyun memeletkkan lidahnya pada Changmin yang menahan air liurnya. Semua yang disana tertawa melihat nasip malang Changmin terutama Siwon dan Yunho.

'Huh rasakan!' batin kedua namja itu serempak. Kompakkan eoh?

_**WKS**_

Sungmin tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan apel yang tengah dikupasnya. Sore ini di ruang rawat Kyuhyun hanya ada kedua gadis imut ini. Teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lain sudah pulang 2 jam lalu. Heechul sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Yunho harus kembali ke kantor polisi karena harus menulis laporan kasus Taekjong. Sedang Siwon entah berada kemana.

"Apa apelnya manis?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Yeoja imut bergigi kelinci itu mengusap rambut magnae kesayangannya "Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyunnie? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kenapa kau jadi hobby bermain detektif sih?"

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Minnie tenang saja" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia memang menyuruh YunChul unyuk merahasiakan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sempat kritis. Cukup dia mengurus 2 –ah 3- manusia yang histeris dan overprotektif. Dia tak mau menambah beban mentalnya lagi "Aku menyelidiki kasus orang itu karena ada alasan"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tidak hanya tertarik pada Siwon. Ada perasaa lain yang lebih besar dari itu "Aku mengkawatirkannya"

"Aku dengar dia sempat bangun dari komanya tapi sayang sekali dia koma lagi" kata Sungmin prihatin.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia tidak merasa 'sayang sekali' atas kembalinya Siwon koma. Harusnya dia sedih karena Siwon tidak kembali ke tubuhnya setelah Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan kasus tabrak lari Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun malah lega Siwon kembali menjadi roh dan kini berada di sisinya.

"Tuan Choi sempat drop saat tahu anaknya anaknya kembali koma" Sungmin kembali melanjutkan "Siapa yang tidak shock. Baru beberapa jam Siwon sadar tapi dia kembali koma. Aku tak heran jika Tuan Choi Kiho stres berat"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat bersalah pada Tuan Choi. Kyuhyun ingat betapa bahagia binar mata Choi Kiho saat melihat anaknya sadar. Tapi sekarang dia pasti terpuruk karena anaknya kembali memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun merasa dia sangat jahat dan egois. Dia sudah menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan Tuan Choi yang tulus padanya.

"Dokter tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon. Sejak bangun kondisi Siwon memang tidak stabil dan cenderung lemah. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka Siwon akan koma lagi. Bahkan dokter belum sempat memberinya penanganan lebih lanjut" Sungmin terus saja bercerita pada Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari adik kesayangannya makin merasa bersalah.

"Eonnie…" panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya "Apa ada hal yang lebih kuat dari kebenaran?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak sedikit orang yang bertahan hidup demi membalas dendam. Mereka membutuhkan terkuaknya kebenaran yang akan membuat mereka tenang" Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Dia mencoba mencari kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan Siwon sekarang tanpa menyinggung sang namja "Tetapi ada orang yang sudah mendapatkan kebenaran yang dia inginkan tapi masih belum bisa tenang. Menurut eonnie apa lagi yang dibutuhkan orang itu?"

Sungmin makin bingung dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun yang rumit dan panjang "Apa kau berniat balas dendam?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat "Aku hanya penasaran. Apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang dibutuhkan orang selain kebenaran"

"Maksudmu sesuatu yang orang paling butuhkan di dunia ini di atas kebenaran?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Menurutku kebenaran berada di deretan paling atas"

"Kau salah Kyunnie" Sungmin menjawab perkataan polos Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa kebenaran sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ne. Tanpa kebenaran kita tak bisa membedakan hal yang baik dan buruk"

"Ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan manusia di atas kebenaran" Sungmin berkata.

Kyuhyun menatapnya antusias "Apa itu?"

"Cinta" mata Sungmin berbinar "Cinta sejati"

Kyuhyun menganga "Apa kau sedang menggombal?"

Sungmin cemberut "Kau kan pernah merasakan hal itu Kyu. Kau pikir kenapa banyak kebohongan di dunia? Cinta dan kasih sayanglah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Untuk mendapatkan 'cinta' yang diinginkan banyak orang yang rela membunuh, berbohong, menipu dan sebagainya. Demi memberi 'cinta' pada orang yang dikasihinya orang tak akan ragu berkorban dan melakukan apapun. Jadi cinta memberi peranan penting dalam hidup"

Kyuhyun mencerna penjelasan Sungmin 'Benarkah cinta sepenting itu? Dulu saat aku pacaran dengan Changmin aku tidak terlalu mepedulikannya' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu lihatnya kisah Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Mermaid dan lainnya. Inti dari cerita itu adalah cinta. Putri duyung rela menjadi buih demi cintanya pada Pangeran. Cinderella lepas dari derita ibu tirinya karena cinta pangeran. Putri salju selamat dari kematian juga karena cinta. Dan Putri tidur bangun dari tidur panjangnya karena cinta juga. Lihatkan betapa hebatnya cinta" jelas Sungmin berapi-api seolah dia sedang kampanye pemilihan caleg.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cerah 'Ah! Tentu saja! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesana?' Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo eonnie! Kau membuka jalan pikiranku yang sempit! Sekarang aku sudah punya bayangan kedepannya untuk menjadi dewi" kata Kyuhyun semangat.

Walau bingung Sungmin senang karena Kyuhyun menyetujui 'konsep'nya tentang 'kekuatan cinta' "Cheonmaneyo. Tapi dewi apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanayaan Sungmin. Dia terlalu serius memikirkan misi selanjutnya. Yakni _'Pencarian Cinta Sejati untuk Siwon'_.

**:3 TBC :3**

**Apa kali ini 'Misi' Kyuhyun akan berhasil membuat roh Siwon kembali ke tubuhnya secara permanen?**

**Dan, siapakah cinta sejati yang pantas untuk Siwon?**

**Kurasa, kalian mempunyai satu nama yang mutlak.**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**E**

Banyak LR yang milih 'Siwon kembali ke tubuhnya dan pelan-pelan inget Kyu' dari pada 'Siwon tetap menjadi roh dan inget Kyu'

Tapi yang mana yang benar. Nantikan di episode2 berikutnya #wink

Gomawo yang sudah review dan coment. Tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi di chapter ini kan? Yang belum juga diminta untuk mengisi kotak komentar dan saranya ya XD

Libur tlah Tiba

Anin :3

**Ps:** **Akun FFNku enggak mau kebuka, padahal udah lama LG 6 jadi, tapi baru bisa update sekarang!**


End file.
